Royal entertainment
by Nhaara
Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: K+

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: Don't be very strict it my first attempt to write something so long in English. The healthy criticism is welcomed. Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point on them. Please comment.

Akihito was eating his morning flakes when Asami came full dressed from bedroom with Akihito's ringing phone.

Boy mouthed his thanks and pressed bottom to answer. Asami turned and went to a coffee machine to pour himself a cap of his morning drink.

"Hey! What's up Kou? Hm... Sure... I'm free today afternoon. Parting?! Yah! With pleasure! I'll come to your home at eight! Earlier? Why? Hee?! Masquerade? I've to find a costume then... Oh! You already asked your friend for some... Oh! That one who works as a costumer at "TOHO"?! Nice! At what time I should be at your home? Six? Ok! See you then!"

Akihito hang up and was meet with amused Asami's glare.

"What?!"

"So. You go to a club?!" Asami's voice was thoughtful.

"Yah! It's a Masquerade! I've never been at one!" Aki was shining. "You don't want me to go?!" Akihito was taken aback.

"Hm?! No... You may go! But be ready that in a midnight I might snatched you away."

"Heee?! What are you talking about?! Did Kirishima mixed up one of your reports and gave you a fairytale?"

"No. But every King have to have his Queen." Asami said grining and added quickly: "For his pivate entertainment."

"I'm not your entertainment! Bastard!" Asami shut him up with passion kiss after wich Akihito was quite breathless, pink and lost topic of all previous conversation with man.

"Anyway... Why are you up so early?!" Akihito was trying to get his breath back.

"Have to do too much work before evening." As in a confirmation of his words there was knock at the door and a bit later Kirishima entered penthouse. "Can I offer you a ride to your evening entertainment place? It would be uncomfortable to go out in a costume."

"I don't want you come to pick me up to give a ride!"

"Stubborn as ever. Sorry, Sweetheart! I can't come myself. Have an appointment. But I can lend you a car with a driver."

"Lend a car?! Yah! That will do!"

"Good. I'm off." Asami gave small kiss to Akihito and left with Kirishima.

In elevator down to parking lot.

"Kirishima find out Kou's acquaintance in "TAHO" film company. Seems he is a costumier there. Make sure that Akihito will get Queen's outfit for today's Masquerade. Outfit should match mine and let it be crinoline, I suppose, that the name of fluffy skirt. And certainly it has to be just such circumstances..."

"I will look into it right away, Asami-sama. I'll make sure Takaba-san won't find out. Also today I got a call from Okamoto Takeshi-san. He insisted that you have gave him time this evening in private, as he wants you to have meet his daughter."

"I see, hidden Omiay, hmm... I have repeatedly denied this stubborn old fart. Looks like I need more serious charm." Asami paused and after a minute continued thoughtfully: "Kirishima, also send along with the dress through the costumier from "TAHO" a tiara and pearl collar-necklace from last jewelry collection I've bought. Make sure of Akihito's safeness."

"Will do, Asami-sama."

Six o'clock at Kou's.

"What is THIS?!" Akihito said angryly. "I'm asking you what it this?!"

"Well... That should be 19th Century Masquerade. So You can't put on some anime costume!" In an apology told Kou.

"But why you two have men's clothes and I have to put on woman's!" Akihito became a bit pink.

"Sorry Aki! But Ren told that on your size he had only this dress. As he knew that it is for Masquerade, so Ren decided this one will do too. I even asked Minori-san to do a make-up." Kou pressed his hands in apologizing gesture to his head.

"Who is Minori-san?" Akihito became quite pink.

"Oh! She is my neighbour, working at a host's club. Such beauty." Kou said in dreamy voice.

"The Hell! I won't put this on!" Aki made angry statment.

"Aki there is no time to find enother one!" Takato interfered.

"Then you put it on!"

"Size of dress is too small for me. I won't be able even to put it on."

"Then Kou!" Akihito made begging eyes.

"Tch... Aki if we will be able to put dress on him there no way to button it. If there would any success in buttoning, Kou won't be able to breath!"

"But..." Aki starts to speak, but interrupted by Tokato.

"This dress suit only you. It's Masquerade, so everybody dressed for fun. Only condition to chose 19th Century costume."

"Then I won't go!" Akihito declared.

"Oh! Never have thought that you such a weakling!" Tokato said while looking at ceiling. "Akihito I know never have been stopped difficulty."

Akihito became red.

"Eh! Aki! You love adventures, so why not?!" Kou assented. "Please, Aki! Pretty please!" Kou made his best chibi eyes.

Silence lasted for 5 minutes.

"Agh! Fine I'll do it!" Aki said in defeat.

It took an hour to get ready. Akihito wasn't too successful with his dress before Minori-san came for help. At the end boys was pretty fast packed. She made Akihito light make-up, which has contributed his eyes, made his hair using a small chignon and adorned him with tiara and pearl necklace.

"AW! You're such lovely boys! Akihito is really delightful!" Minori-san was glad with done job and snatched a picture of them with her phone. "Aki you have to watch out! All man will be before your foots!"

"Oh, Kami-sama! At least we have a ride!" The boy groaned.

The chance to be the driver for Akihito dropped out for Suoh, and he wasn't too happy, because where's brat, there're problems. It was quite long from the moment when they came to Kou's place. Suoh starts to worry, that boy escaped again, but boss made statment that Akihito surely will use car. So he have no other way then to wait. It was tiresome to sit in the car therefore he smoked having leaned on the car.

Exit from Kou's apartment was impressive - procession of the Queen and her suite.

Suoh was so shocked, that choked with a cigarette smoke. The sight was breathtaking. He would never have thought, that Akihito is a boy, if he didn't know this originally.

"Don't dare to call and to report or differently I will arrange all of you races on foot across Tokyo!" Akihito hissed, when a group of young people came up to the car and Suoh have to help him climbing into it.

Guard sit into the car and coughed to draw attention.

"Where do I have to drive?"

"Ah! Do you know where a club Sion?! There is anniversary of the club today! And I got an invitations!" Kou happyly chirped.

"Oh! No!" Akihito moaned. "Kami-sama why you so unfair to me! So he knew everything, Bastard!"

"Yes, I know where this place." Suoh said with small smile, while looking at Akihito's shocked reaction.

In a half of hour they get to the club where was impressive line of people wishing to get into.

"Oh! It would be forever to get into." Kou sadly declared.

"Show me your invitation." Suoh took one look and quickly returned. "With this you can get into directly." To Akihito's embarrassment car has stopped before the entrance.

Suoh exited and then opened door for boys. Kou and Tokato jumped out and Suoh stretched his hand to Akihito. Akihito narrowed his eyes, but accepted help. The majority of people with line turned in their direction, this kind of attention only further increased Akihito's discomfort.

Suoh accompanied them to an entrance and nodded to guards so boys passed into the club without problems.

All club was decorated under the Masquerade subject. Here and there were musicians. In the main hall the small orchestra sat. Everywhere was heard classical music in modern processing.

To Akihito's shock on a scene there was a Throne in which Asami sat in the king's costume with a crown on the head. Akihito stopped dead in a track with huge eyes in a center of dance floor not too far from pedestal with the throne.

Asami spoke with one of his business partner, but when his eyes locked with Akihito's, he grinned and dismissed men near him. Asami got up from a sitting position. People stopped. Asami walked through crowd in a dancing floor, which parted before him. Asami stopped close to Akihito.

"At last my Queen arrived for a private entertainment!" Asami smiled, bent down and deeply kissed Akihito, while his hands surrounded and attracted boy's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: K+

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: This fic originally was made for post "DRABBLE-PALOOZA!" in a livejournal, and suppose to be small one, but it happed to come into small oneshot. Now after some of the reviews I decided to write continuation. To implement the ideas I had to slightly change the first part. So please read it one more time. he healthy criticism is welcomed. Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point on them. Any comment are always welcome.

Thank you for people who took time to write review, that made my day and give idea to continue it a little bit more.

Asami broke kiss, moving slowly, intending not to frighten off younger man. With a peripheral vision he also keep eye on photographer's friends, who have stopped in a spot behind boy in shock.

Older man absolutely loved a view before him. Akihito's cheeks was pink, lips were moist and swollen after the kiss, dazed look. At the moment boy's recognition narrowed only to Asami's existance, and this knowledge pleased him more than a little.

Asami turned photographer in a direction of VIP lounge on the second floor, intending to get there before young man will come to notice surrounding and will see gasping friends.

"Come. There is place reserved for you upstairs." Asami made pointed look to Takato's direction, who already overcome surprised condition, through Kou's state resembled Akihito's.

"Yah, it's better to hurry." The boy nodded, understandng Asami's intention of avoiding a big fuss in

public. From his side he pushed Kou towards the same direction.

It didn't take to much time to get upstairs and settle. Akihito sit down on a couch where Asami wanted without complain, became pale, silent, also avoiding to look to his friends. He fumbled in share material in the hands of the fluffy skirt that looks like a cloud when he sat down.

"Anything to drink?" Asami decided to break silence between them.

"Yah, I and this 'sitting here statue' will drink beer, and Aki will have it too... I suppose..." Takato started to answer.

"I think at the beginning he needs water, he looks like he is thirsty. After he'll chose himself." Asami interrapted, and photographer's friend nodded. Akihito tried to gulp, but after Asami voiced out, he indeed started to feel need of water. Kou nodded.

In a minute on a low table before them were placed two glasses of water, four bottles of beer and and a glass filled with a quarter of liquid amber. The waiter in the appropriate masquerade costume bowed and left. Kirishima and Suoh remain standing at the side of the part of their VIP section.

Asami picked up one glass of water and handed it to Akihito, who have took it with shaky hands and have drank in one go. Then boy stretched out his hand to return it back to a man. Asami slightly tilted his head toward, studying the nervous shape in front of him, took an empty one, put it and picked up another filled glass, but boy shacked his head.

"I'll put it here before you in a case, if you would like to have one more." Older man said, placing a glass with a clacking sound. Akihito nodded, refusing to speak.

Takato watched carefully as the man in front of him took care of his friend. All testified, that they were close enough, that the man understood so well the state of his frightened friend. This is all even more convinced Takato in his long-standing assumptions.

Akihito himself avoided the topic of personal relations, and he wasn't going to get into each other's personal space. Apparently man in front of him knew well, that Akihito may not have the spirit to confess by himself and even to himself. Surely the truth would still climbed out someday, but this handsome man in front of him just decided to push a little in time this event.

"Um... Well... I'm Takato, and this fish near me with a gaping mouth is Kou. We're Aki's friends. You?" Takato's began, taking gulp of beer.

"Asami. I own this club." Asami said casually. Man saw, that his boy still was gone somewere in his mind, and didn't want to enrage him, so let him be without mocking.

"It is nice to meet you. You have a great club here Asami-san. Masquerade is awesome." Takato took the same causal tone as Asami-man did, perfectly understanding a purpose of it.

"Thanks. It seems this was good idea, all guests enjoying. Club is pretty packed today. Most of families brought their youth along."

"Yah, indeed a lot of pretty girls here. Through I would love more energetic music." Takato sighed.

"Don't worry the first part is for geezers, after dance show, they surely will move to a different part of club, where thay will talk, play poker, drink, smoke cigars, discuss business. Dance-floor will stay for youngsters. I'm sure music will for their taste."

"There will be dance show? Wow!" Takato was impressed.

Akihito couldn't believe his ears Takato and Asami was speaking about trivial things, as if Asami was not The Lord of the Underworld, but simply their age and not long to became buddy. Both of them completely ignored previous events with a kiss, like the situation happened before was nothing outstanding or just meaningless event. Photographer more inclined to a last one idea and felt hurt somehow, not fully understanding why. 'Just toy?! Hah?!' He just opened his mouth to try to speak and to start explain, but Kou has come into his sence faster.

"You have mistaken! Ha-ha! That's it!" The boy blurted out and grabbed beer from table taking a long gulp.

Takato and Asami looks very surprised by this unexpected interruption of their conversation with unintelligible statement. This is an unusual statement helped Akihito to recover. Many times he played different scenarios, what if his friends will know the truth. But current events in general were going in the unexpected direction from what he was waiting for them to go.

"Pardon me?! What do you mean?" Asami indeed was confused.

"Ha! I have said you did mistaken!" One more gulp. "Back there... downstairs."

The boy nodded in agreement with his own words, but then saw the uncomprehending face and sighed.

"Well ... Aki is really a cutie now, but ..." Kou did dramatic pause, as if he was preparing to open a universal mystery. "But he's a boy!" He ended statment solemnly, made a last sip from the bottle and then put it on the table.

Takato slapped his forehead with his hand at his friend's stupidity, Asami tried to save face and not to laugh, Akihito's eyes were like two saucers and he looked in wonder at the direction of his friend. Kou took man's silence as incomprehension, so he decided to continue with explanations.

"Well, he's a boy. He has everything like everyone else. Look!" Kou went quickly to Akihito and tried to lift up the hem of friend's skirt, while Akihito vehemently opposed to this. Asami's eyes narrowed. Kirishima and Suoh kept struggling not to laugh on the comic situation. Takato walked over and slightly slapped Kou on the head.

"What for?" Kou said resentfully.

"Silly head!" Takato said sternly. "Of course he knows that Akihito is a boy, and I believe he was checking this more then once!"

Akihito furiously blushed, Asami grinned.

"Heee?!" Kou said in confusion. "He knows? Then why did he kiss him?"

Takato rolled his eyes. Asami took a sip from his glass trying to hide a smile. Akihito looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Now I understand why your girlfriends don't stay for long..." Takato groaned, Kou blinked. "You know, sometimes couple kissing. Sometimes you need to kiss your girl! Well..." Takato little stumble "In their case not girl, but guy."

Kou's eyes widened in understanding, and he bacame very surprised.

"Aki, you're gay?"

Asami glanced at his lover, who fell into a stupor again. He took second glass with water to Akihito's lips. The boy blinked, stretched shaken hand to the glass and started to drink, Asami did not remove his own hand, because wasn't sure that Aki would be able to hold a glass now.

"I don't know..." Akihito said weak distraught voice. Asami did not like the current state of his lover.

"Although to think, I don't remember, that you dated with girls. Whom you only makes a date was your photographer's job. Well, you should have told us before." Kou said and Takato agreed with a nod.

"Yes, you had to say earlier, not that it will make a difference in our friendship. Akihito will remain Akihito. Troublesome as ever." Takato continued and grinned.

Asami felt like Akihito releases tension, he cupped his boy supporting. Photographer smiled and corners of his eyes rolled small tears, which Asami immediately wiped.

Aki stood up and walked over to hug his friends.

"You are the best guys!"

"Yes, Yes! Now let's party!" Kou announced with cheery voice.

'He has really good friends. But time is already pressing.' Asami was looking down at entrance with narrowed eyes, where were Okamoto Takeshi with wife and dauther.

"If you do not mind I'll steal Akihito not for long, I need to discuss something with him." Akihito raised his eyebrows in surprise, but seeing the man serious expression on, guarded. 'Something's wrong.'

"Okey, but don't take him for too long." Kou asked.

"No more then twenty minutes, I promise. All drinks on a house, so order whatever you like."

"Yay!" There was cheeful reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: This fic originally was made for post "DRABBLE-PALOOZA!" in a livejournal, and suppose to be small one, but it happed to come into small oneshot. Now after some of the reviews I decided to write continuation. And it seems, that 'a little bit' also turned in a longer story. I'm kind of nervious with this part, also didn't checked it properly, sorry! Any comment are always welcome.

Thank you for people who took time to write review, it's really inspiring.

ooOooOoo

Asami took Akihito's hand in his and led him in the direction of his office. Boy blushed.

"You're wasting, while giving them permission to order anything. They certainly will take advantage of it." Akihito was trying to hide his excitement by facetious remark.

"It's okay, I think I can afford it." Asami turned his head with a smile in a photographer's direction. In a minute they entered the study. Asami went to the couch, sat down and patted close by place with his hand, so Akihito also acceded to him. Boy hesitantly took the first step, but then has come and sat next to a man, not knowing what to expect.

Asami with entire skin felt Akihito state, but he wanted to play his small game together with Akihito and therefore he decided do not tease boy. In order to defuse the situation he took relaxed position, stretched out his legs and leaned his head back.

Akihito was surprised by the unusual behavior of man, and this made him concerned even more.

"Asami, did something happen? Normally you'd rather not talk to me ..." Akihito didn't continue his phrase, but his red cheeks speak much more louder about possible end of it.

Asami chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Asami closed his eyes and rubbed them.

At this point Akihito looked close at his lover, and saw that man was tired.

"Are you feeling well?" Akihito without hesitate put his hand on man's forehead, checking his temperature. Asami opened his eyes and looked directly into the boy's one, do not trying to stop Akihito's attention. In secret he was satisfied with boy's move and he surely might have began to purr, if he was a cat. 'Jeez... I'm almost want to purr.'

"I'm all right, the last weeks have been exhausting." Asami smiled, and Akihito took his hand away. "Akihito, I need your help."

Photographer's shock and surprise wasn't limited, Asami smiled and took a sitting position and gently touched lover's chin, closing his mouth, which opened directly after Asami's request.

"Heee? Help?" Akihito looked at him with huge eyes. "Probably all the polar bears have turned into brown, from the fact that this day has come, when you need my assistance conditional."

Asami chuckled.

"Really? Sorry for the polar bears."

"Yes, I'm sure at least some of them indeed became brown, and no, you're not sorry for this fact. So... what help is needed?" Akihito couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

Asami was convinced, that his lover was looking straight into his eyes.

"There is one of my business partner and his family in a club today. More then once he insisted on Omiai with his daughter. Even though I have repeatedly refused, he is quite stubborn old man. And today, he brought with him a daughter, intending to introduce us anyway." Asami paused for a moment so Akihito did understand, what he was saying.

"Heh?! Just shoot him." Akihito blurted. Extended pupils of older man's eyes were the only thing, that showed a huge surprise to watchful people. "What?" Boy blinked. "He annoys you." Akihito crossed hand on his chest and pouted.

"Well, as I said before he is a business partner. If I shoot him, I have urgency to find a new supplier. The month-long delay has a negative impact on business and reputation." Asami chuckled. "But with his aggressiveness, I have recently thought about this outcome."

The boy dropped his hands and again began to wag a piece of skirt. He couldn't face Asami anymore.

"So it's mean... you're going to marry his daughter?" Akihito asked with a small voice. Asami could differentiate amongst the boy was feeling hurt with this thought.

"No, I have no such intention."

"But Omiai?" Photographer still wasn't looking to older man's face.

"I did hope, that you will help me with it." Asami said casually.

Akihito abruptly turned his head toward voice, but man didn't look at him. Asami's sight was sent directly forward, man's hands was locked together on the back of his head and the body itself was leaned back on the couch.

"You do want me to play role of your girlfriend?" Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"Yah, I do." Asami simply answered and turned his eyes to look at his boy. "Of course, you are already my lover, but in this outfit differently looks like my, as you have said, 'girlfriend'. I do hope you will 'woof off' them for me." Man wide grinned.

At the start Akihito became pink, with each second he became more redder. Asami mentally prepared, as realized, that photographer was going to explode, when boy reached tomato-color.

"Fuck you! I'm not your damn pet, to... to... woof off... your fans and their parents!" Akihito was standing in front of older man with clenched fists. "I'm not damn girl! It's all your fault, that I did have to wear this dress! I can't even to have fun time with my friends, because of your intervention. I just did hope to have good time this evening, I even was glad that you will pick me up after fun... but... but now I feel betrayed... that I don't worth anything, so you don't care, what I can feel about this." Akihito was now crying.

Asami's heart clenched with pain from condition in which was his precious boy and felt a guilt, that he really hadn't thought about the feelings of a person important to him.

Older man almost had forgotten, what shocked shape Akihito has stayed before, when boy's friend have learned about their relationship.

"I'm sorry, please, forgive me." Asami peppered light kisses over eyes, cheeks, lips of sobbing boy. Yakuza squeezed photographer in his arms, allowing boy to calm down. "I'll try not to be so selfish."

"As if you could." Asami heard throaty snort near his chest.

"During all their life people are learning different things, you also teach me little by little, and in your own way." Man continued thoughtfully.

Akihito has made an effort, having rested his hands in Asami's chest to unclench a little from the hug, and so he will be able to look at his lover.

"Am I?"

Asami smiled to big tear-stained eyes.

"Yes, you are." Yakuza kissed his lover on the lips. "I won't ask you to do this anymore."

"I'm sorry, Asami, I can't do this. Even, if I did... this... this would be so wrong." Akihito whispered against Asami's lips.

"Why do you think so?" Akihito felt confusion in Asami's voice.

Boy steped from man's closeness and came up to the panoramic window from which were visible colored lights of Tokyo. Photographer touched a surface of the glass with his fingertips.

"You see, this is all a masquerade." Boy said with a sad voice. "It is there in the hall, where we came from, it's down there among the bright lights. Carnival of hypocrisy." Akihito sadly smiled. "That's what I wanted to show with my pictures to everyone, that hypocrisy and masks are around."

Asami didn't like, where the conversation was going, and frowned.

"But everybody are in disguise. Someone have put them temporary, and someone have them on in a constant way. And the worst thing is almost no one wants to know the truth, because their own mask will be foiled also." Akihito looked sadly at his lover. "When this masquerade is over, I'll take off mine disguise." Akihito gently patted his skirt. "Even if today I'll appear as your girlfriend, tomorrow there won't be any girlfriend close by. And this man and his daughter will come back again. And if he doesn't, then the other would, and after other would followed by another. Asami, I can't change my nature and become a woman." A single tear rolled down on Akihito's cheek and he continued in a whisper. "I love you so much... I can't look at how each fathers and their daughters would ask for an Omiai and would come after you."

Asami's eyes widened as he walked up to his boy and kissed him, as if trying to get drunk. Man's heart beat with wild force. 'He is the one, no one else. My mate...'

Asami slightly let go of his control and allowed his feelings reflected in his own eyes, and looked staight at his boy's eyes. Akihito did understand everything, smiled, grabbed the man by the neck and began to cry.

Asami picked up younger man in his arms and walked over to the couch, where sat down with his burden.

"I already have a wife you may say, so don't I need a second one." Asami teased.

Akihito looked up with horror to a man.

"There is already..." Akihito did not know what to do, it hurt deep inside.

Asami realized that the boy's thoughts gone in the wrong direction. He absolutely didn't like photographer's wounded look, so took Akihito's hand in his and. The boy flinched.

"Of course I do, although we are not officially married. This person lives with me." Asami kissed the tip of the thumb. "Greets me, when I come back home," He kissed next finger. "Prepares me delicious food." Kiss to one more finger. "Keep an eye on the house." Next tip of finger. "Warms and shares my bed." Asami kissed his little finger and looked directly into boy's eyes filled with tears. "Only this person can stand near me." Looking directly into boy's eyes, Asami kissed vein on the inside of the Akihito's wrist.

"You mean..." Akihito could not finish. Asami gently wiped tears and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course, I do." The man smiled a sincere smile.

"Asami! I love you!" Boy hugged him tight. 'And I do love you too.' Asami turned boy's face to him for a deep kiss.

ooOooOoo

Asami have parted from Akihito, he gently wiped boy's cheeks and set him on a couch near.

"I think that I have to do it right... hmm... No?!" Asami give photographer mocking look.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Akihito narrowed his eyes, which widened in the next moment.

Asami slide down from a couch on his knees, conveniently placed himself between the knees of a young man on how many allowed fluffy skirt.

Asami looked straight into his mate's eyes and pulled out a small velvet box. When older man opened the box, Akihito put hand over his mouth in shock and big eyes looked between the contents and his lover.

"I, Asami Ryuichi, ask Takaba Akihito to marry me."

A myriad of emotions were running on young man's face. The boy swallowed and not trusting his voice furiously nodded in agreement. Asami made a gesture with his eyebrows, indicating that he wanted to hear all the same answer aloud.

"Hell, yeah, yeah!" Akihito shouted.

The man solemnly took the smaller size of a ring in the form of the crown from the box and put it on boy's finger. Akihito bit his lower lip and stared in disbelief on his hand. After a few seconds Asami put box with a second ring in photographer's hands. Yakuza stilled, waiting with slightly inclined head. Akihito realized, what man wanted from him, took the larger ring with trembling hands and put on it on finger of his lover.

Asami smiled, at first kissed Akihito's hand and then his lips. The boy grabbed him by the neck and deepened the kiss.

The phone rang on Asami's table after five minutes of kissing, man sighed, got up from the floor and answerd. There was his secretary on the other end.

"Asami-sama, Kirishima-san asked me to convey, that Takaba-sama's friends worried by his long absence." The woman began uncertainly.

"I see, tell them, that he will be in ten minutes. Masumi-san, I need your help to redo Takaba's makeup for a masquerade. You can came in as soon as you get everything you need."

"I understood, Asami-sama. I will come right away."

Older man turned to his mate.

"Your friends are looking for you. Now we'll return you in the proper look, and Suoh will make company for you to go to your friends."

"And you?" Boy said nervously.

"I need to make one call and speak to one business partner in the hall, then I'm counting, that you'll give me a dance." The man grinned.

"Can you dance?" The boy asked with a snort. "I want to see that."

There was knock and secretary came inside. Woman professionally and quickly returned to a boy proper look for party. Asami stared at the transfiguration. Akihito stood up, Masumi-san checked dress for him, bowed and left.

Akihito smiled and headed for the door too.

"Do not make me wait for long, Bastard."

Asami chuckled. After a moment Kirishima came into the office.

ooOooOoo

"Asami-sama, Okamoto-san wanted to clarify about the meeting. Have I refuse him, as always? Also Takamura-san asked for a meeting about your recent business with him."

"I will meet Okamoto after the show in a purple private room." Yakuza answered.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Should I make sure of Takaba-san's presence?"

"No, I'll deal with this myself, I already rather tired of this old fart. Kirishima, I need you to look into the preparation of documents for Akihito's adoption."

Kirishima's eyes became huge behind his glasses, he swallowed.

"Pardon me, does Takaba-san know about this?"

"Hmm... I wonder, if he fully understood the meaning of what I asked him..." Man smiled enigmatically. Kirishima swallowed. "Kirishima, is Takamura's son in the same business as Okamoto?"

"Yes, sir. Their turnover isn't significant, but the company is stable." Kirishima adjusted his glasses.

"As soon as I will go downstairs, invite Takamura. I want to have a talk with him right away. Tomorrow I need a detailed report on the activities of his son company, I think we will start to work in this direction."

"I understood, sir." Kirishima bowed and left to carry out orders.

Left alone Asami fished out his phone from pocket and quickly dialed number.

"Asami." The deep voice came from speacker.

"I agree at your terms."

"Hmm... then we are waiting for you and your boy next weekend, Ryuichi."

Telephone disconnected. Asami cast a glance at the panorama of Tokyo and went to the hall, where masquerade of vanity and hypocrisy speeds up to the apogee.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: This chapter may look like 'goes by chapter'. Sorry, if you won't find it interesting. Any comment are always welcome.

Thank you for people who took time to write review!

ooOooOoo

Once out of the office Akihito headed to the stairs leading to the main hall. Suoh followed him close by. Guard marveled again at how the boy looked like a woman in this outfit, especially when he gently lifts up a little his skirt, so he won't step on it. The boy's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Suoh? What do you think?" Photographer insisted.

Suoh again found himself thinking. 'If I didn't initially know, whom I accompany, then I wouldn't be able correctly identify the gender of this person at the first meeting.' Akihito even sounded like girl at the moment for him.

"I'm sorry, Takaba-sama, could you repeat your question?"

The boy sighed.

"Well, I asked your opinion, if I would want to go to the toilet, I have to go to the female or male one? Besides with this skirt I obviously need help. I have to know, because this will come sufficiently urgent problem in any time in a future." Akihito stopped talking, as he realized, that once again speaks to the emptiness. Boy turned around and saw that the guard stood with wide eyes around five paces behind. Photographer stopped at once. "Suoh?"

The guard blinked, his cheeks became pink.

"I think, it would be best for you to use the toilet in one of the private rooms or Asami-sama's private toilet. So it will be safer." The man said, swallowing.

"Safer?" The boy asked, surprised. "This is your stronghold, is here somebody can attack me?"

"...I am afraid, that in the men's room, you'll attract too much attention, and in the women's one you'll confuse ladies..." Suoh didn't know where to hide from the embarrassing conversation.

The boy sighed again.

"Yes, perhaps you're right." The boy took a few steps in silence. "Suoh?"

'Oh! What is this time? I thought the issue with the toilet is closed!' Suoh stiffened.

"Yes, Takaba-sama?"

"Asami said, that all the drinks are on the house for us, so how staff will get to know about this?" Curious boy continued questioning.

"The staff were informed, that you are special guests."

"So now I can go to the bar and have a drink?" Akihito asked with big bright eyes, turning to face to the bodyguard.

"Of course. May I suggest for you to go to the VIP area and make order together with your friends?" Big man tried to offer.

"Kou and Takato won't let go me so easy. They will throw questions at me. I need to drink something before. Let's go!" Akihito grabbed the arm of a bigger man in a way, just like children grab parent's hand to drag them in necessary direction. Boy picked up the hem of his dress with the other hand, so he was able to make comfortably steps forward.

Suoh swallowed, looked at connected hands and prayed, that his boss wouldn't kill him. 'Oh, Kami-sama, let me get through this day.'

It was amusing spectacle, how Akihito was pulling Suoh through the crowd. This attracted a lot of attention. Photographer walked through the crowd like a knife through butter, and stopped at the bar in his tracks. The guard barely had time to slow down, so he won't bring down a boy.

The bartender was on the other end of the bar, but when he saw Suoh, immediately realized that little Queen was quite a special guest, so immediately materialized in front of them.

"How may I serve you, my Queen?" The bartender politely bowed his head.

Akihito blushed, but didn't make any comments about the fact, that he was mistook for the woman. Suoh rolled his eyes. The bartender raised his eyebrows at the reaction of his boss's bodyguard. But lady in front of him didn't allow to clarify, what the problem is. She began busily asking about the cocktails, while wrinkling her nose of the fact of such a variety.

Bartender's eyes widened in comprehension with whom he was dealing, when the little lady pointed, where she wanted her drinks to be delivered. Her finger was pointing straight towards the VIP area, which usually were used personally by his Boss. Everybody in a club known, that today this place was reserved for Boss's lover. He swallowed, looking at the security guard. Suoh made a calming gesture eyes.

'How many more people boy will confuse, before he'll get to his friends?' Suoh looked at the small figure beside.

Akihito decided to drink 'Margarita' before he will have to face nose to nose with questions of his friends. While they were waiting a drink, a group of three young girls went to the bar next to them. One of the young woman was dressed in a traditional kimono, and this immediately caught the attention of the photographer. 'Hmm, it is strange, that she was allowed into the club during this masquerade in such inappropriate clothing.' Girl's quite a lively conversation have took the boy's attention much more, than eye-catching look.

"Inoue-san, I haven't seen you for a whole week! Everybody say, that today you have an Omiai!" The girl in the red dress took hand of girl, dressed in a kimono, which were depicted with flowers.

"Yes, you're right Aya-san, my father said, that immediately after the dance show there will be an Omiai! I'm so happy! At least Asami-san will be mine."

Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"Inoue-san, but Asami-san denied all Omiai before..." The third girl in a magnificent ball gown have began to speak.

"Yes, he refused before. But this time, I'm sure this man has nowhere to escape! Father said, that he will deal with Asami-san, if he decide to refuse... Daddy can create some problems, which will lead Asami-san into a troubles. Even such wealthy person can't afford the losses, that would follow."

Akihito gulped.

"Oh! I'm so envy you! To catch such beautiful and wealthy man!" Young woman in red dress chattered.

The girls went to enjoy with drinks in the other end of the bar, so photographer could no longer hear their conversation. The boy picked up his drink and took a sip in a reverie.

"Suoh, do you know about Omiai? Don't you?" The boy asked, his hand grasping the big man's sleeve.

Suoh didn't know, if he could share any information on this matter with his Boss's lover, and lowered his thoughtful look to a small hand, which was clutching him. Guard's eyes widened in the next momet.

There was the ring on the boy's finger. Exact one from a matching pair, that his Boss bought in a last trip to Europe, when he accompanied him. Even if Suoh didn't have his two higher educations, it was not difficult to understand the meaning of this ring. 'So, Asami-sama have made his choice. Well, seems I'll have to deal with much more work later. I've to go into looking of suitable candidates, which will be able to catch with troublesome kid.'

"Yes, Takaba-sama, I've heard about it." The guard replied with a sigh.

"...Will... Will Asami be in trouble, if he refused it just right away. Will he?" The boy bit his lower lip.

The gurd hesitated, while choosing right words.

"...Definitely unpleasant situation would arise. But Takaba-sama don't need to worry about this. It's not something so big, that Asami-sama wouldn't be able to cope with." Suoh replied with a slight bow.

Akihito drank all 'Margarita' and fully turned to face to the big man.

"Suoh, I will have to ask you for a help. Also I'd like you to keep it in a secret from Asami for now."

The guard looked into the photographer's eyes. There weren't left any doubts. Suoh have seen, that troublesome child totally and completely devoted himself to his boss.

"I'll be glad to help you, Takaba-sama, if I can." Suoh bowed much deeper.

ooOooOoo

The five more minutes later Akihito with a guard on his taile reached VIP couches where his friends were sitting. Low table already was packed with some number of full and empty glases.

"Oh! I see, you both used opportunity of free drinks. Are there anything you didn't try yet?" Akihito teased.

"Aki!" Both boy jumped on a spot, while their friend interrapted their gazing on a dance floor.

"You are late! Asami-san, said he would took you only for twenty minutes, but it was an hour already!" Takato pointed.

"Yah, Aki!" Kou's cheek became pretty red. "You and Asami-san could wait for 'this', when you go home."

Akihito arched his eyebrows.

"Wait for what?" Photographer was confused.

"Em... well... I mean private fun... like sex..." Kou was all like tomato at the and of the sentence. Takatou's red cheekes also showed exactly the same thoughts.

Akihito became red himself.

"We didn't do this!" Akihito protested. "We were only talking!"

"Akihito, for an hour? And just talk? You disappointed me!" Takato took a sip of the cocktail.

"Hey, we just talked!"

"Yes, yes... we did understood... did understood... only talk, no sex." Kou said dismissively and folded his hands in a gesture of denying in front of his head.

Akihito with red cheeks turned away trying to collect his thoughts. Then picked up another 'Margarita', which was served before. Boy had hoped, that his drink will help to relax.

"Heeee?" Kou was sitting with big eyes pointing to his arm. "That was not here before. It's... It's..."

"This is a ring, Kou." Takato said, he was also quite intently studied the hand of a friend. "Akihito, is this exactly one 'The Ring', what I'm thinking of?"

"Um... You just sounded, like you're talking about the same THE RING from 'The Lord of the Rings' book." Akihito hesitated, without raising his eyes from the study of residual content in the glass. "If it's not, then it all depends on what exactly do you think, Takato."

"Well, let's see..." His friend leaned back on the couch, holding up his hand with spread wide fingers. Boy started speaking and counting on his fingers at the same time. "The first of all, when we came here, you didn't have any rings. Secondly, Asami-san said he wanted to talk to you. You was absent for an hour. The third, you say, that only you have done is a talk..." Cough. "Without more interesting things, so I dare to assume the conversation was serious. The fourth, you have a fairly confused and pensive look, as soon as you're back. And the fifth... " Tokato bent finger on the last hand. "I will assume that Asami-san proposed to you, no?"

Akihito nodded without looking up. Takato stared at his friend. Suoh was standing in the same place near the wall, watching closely boss's lover.

"Aki? Are you getting married?" Kou asked.

Akihito raised his head sharply with big round eyes, where different emotions ran like a kaleidoscope. There was uncertainty, fear, but also love and desire.

"I don't know." Boy said slowly, then laughed lightly. "Well, at least he made me an offer, but I'm a boy, we will not be able to get married." Akihito said with a sad smile.

"Oh, this is not a problem! Through adoption, It is a common practice." Kou blurted. Takato and photographer looked at him in surprise. "What?!" The boy took a sip of his cocktail. "Do not look at me with surprise, it's common in my sister's yaoi comics! There's a lot written about this!"

His friends looked at him with big eyes. Suoh rolled his eyes.

"It's unexpected. Who would have thought, that you might be interested in such magazines, Kou." Takato mumbled.

"Oh, that! I was bored on the last trip to the parents home, and these magazines were the only thing I could find to read." Their friend shrugged.

"Guys, I'm myself don't know, what to think about this. I promise, as soon as I'll deal with everything, I will for sure do tell you." Akihito said, not looking up from the glass in his hand. Boy reminded volcano of emotions inside, and couldn't decide on which to stop. Interweaving jitteriness of joy, fear, love, uncertainty, happiness and many others which took turns at high speed, he couldn't even give them an accurate description.

"I understand, Akihito. We are always there to listen." Takato friendly patted him on the back.

"Yeah, man. Don't worry! We're close by. Just do not make us wait long!" Kou was smiling broadly. "By the way, where's Asami-san himself?"

"He should be somewhere downstair with the guests. Asami is the owner of the club, so he can't ignore the celebration." Akihito said, watching the figure sitting on a throne. Asami felt his gaze and threw his head in his direction and smiled, but then continued the conversation with a man sitting close by.

"Heh... I see. So when will the show start?" Kou continued to whine. "I already want to dance!"

"What's stopping you have a dance now?" The photographer asked. "There are a lot of pretty girls near the bar, who don't mind for a dance too. They only wait to be invited! Suoh will confirm!"

"Well, the music... I don't know, how to dance to this music." Kou mumbled, and Takato nodded in assent.

"Nonsense! This is just what you need! You can always ask them to teach you. Girls certainly will agree with enthusiasm! You just should try!"

"And you?" Takato asked Akihito.

"Don't worry for me. I'll finish my cocktail and will go down too. Asami promised to dance with me!" Akihito grinned.

"Okay, we'll go on a hunt!" Kou said, and pulled Takato with him.

Akihito watched as his friends trying to make contact. To his delight, boys quickly found partners.

"Suoh?! What about my request?" Photographer asked without turning around.

"It's okay, but I had to warn Kirishima. He promised to remain silent and help if needed." Suoh said softly from the wall, where he stood.

"Good. How do you think, will Asami be able to dance with me now?"

Suoh walked over and looked down, where his boss sat.

"Yes, I think there will be no problems. Asami-sama didn't plan to have any serious negotiations during celebration. Before you'll go down, Asami-sama asked to give you this." The guard handed him blue mask. "Boss said, this is for you in order to have something to take off after the masquerade, because everything else he want to take off himself." Suoh cheeks were pink.

Akihito laughed heartily.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot that this is a Masquerade! Come on! Let's go!"

"As you wish, my Queen." Suoh bowed deeply with his hand pressed to his chest.

ooOooOoo

Asami went out from his office after finishing his phone call. Man checked his costume in a corridor mirror to make sure it was in the appropriate form. On the way to the stairs Kirishima as perpetuating shadow came by and started to walk a little behind his master.

"Kirishima, I want you to find a blue mask and handed it to Suoh. He have to make sure, that Akihito put it on, when decide to join me downstair. Also he have to give a message to my boy with a mask: 'this mask is in order for him to have something to take off after the masquerade, because everything else I want to take off myself.'" Kirishima became pink. "By the way I want my boy was near me during the show, so organize appropriate seat for him next to mine. "

"I will do everything immediately." Assistant said with a nod. "Okamoto-san has been informed. Takamura-san will join you as soon as you arrive down."

"Good." Asami walked down the stairs towards the throne with his entourage consisting of two bodyguards and an assistant, who was quietly talking on the phone.

The crowd parted in reverence and bowed slightly as he passed by. As soon as the King sat on the throne, the crowd returned to its normal movement. A man in his sixty moved towards Asami.

"Asami-san, I'm glad to see you. Wonderful celebration." The man bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Glad to see you, Takamura-san. Thank you, that you were able to join me." Asami also responded with a small nod.

"In any case I wanted to thank you for our recent business. Your recommendations have undisputed benefits. We can begin to pay interest even earlier than was expected."

"Good news. Sit down, please." Asami nodded at the chair for guests standing nearby. "How about a brandy?"

"With pleasure." Takamura nodded, but slightly narrowed eyes, assessing the cause of the invitation. "Your assistant mentioned that you wanted to talk to me. How may I be of service?"

Asami took his glass from the waiter and looking dreamily into the hall spoke.

"How's your son, Takamura-san? How his business doing?"

"Thank you, he is doing quite well. His company is developing steadily." Being a smart man Takamura immediately appreciated, where the wind is blowing. "As far as I know you are working with Okamoto-san in this area. And your needs are fully covered. But if you want, my son is here at the club..."

"No, we won't be tease the geese for now." Asami took a sip from his glass.

"Yes, perhaps it's better not to, especially with the recent rumors, which are going by..." Takamura nodded.

"Rumors?! And which exactly rumors are going around?!" Asami took another sip, and continued to look at a moving mass of people at the club.

Takamura raised an eyebrow.

"They say, that you have today an Omiai with Okamoto-san's daughter. That the wedding done deal."

"Hmm..." It was the only response of the yakuza. "Takamura-san, as a father you are surely keep track of the activities of your son. How do you assess your son's company's capabilities? How quickly he will be able to cover my needs?"

"I think in the first two weeks of not more than sixty percent, but with proper planning and correction, in a month he will be able to cover all one hundred percent." An elderly man was smart enough not to ask unnecessary questions with such a dangerous man.

"Will he be able to provide initial plan tomorrow?" Asami asked thoughtfully.

"Working with you are a big chance for him, so I think yes, he would be able." Interlocutor nodded affirmatively.

"I want him to prepare one under your guidance before five p.m. tomorrow. Please, send it to Kirishima. And we'll make an appointment on Monday. Kirishima, at what time I'm free?" Asami turned his head slightly in the direction of his assistant.

"You have time on Monday at three p.m. till six p.m." Kirishima replied with a nod.

"Then I'm waiting for you and your son at this time."

"Of course, Asami-san. I'll make sure my son didn't disappoint you. Let me ask you, why you chose him? There are other companies, that might cover your needs more quickly." Takamura said, and took a sip from his glass.

"Um... because you have no daughters of the right age for uncomfortable rumors, Takamura-san." Asami said with a grin.

"Yes, indeed. Rumors pretty nasty things." With a smirk confirmed the old man.

All the men looked as young creature in the mask was coming close to the throne.

"My King," Akihito made a small curtsy pompously. "You promised me a dance."

Kirishima rolled his eyes behind the throne. Suoh was trying not to smile.

"Please forgive me, Takamura-san, but I indeed promised my Queen to have a dance." Asami put his glass down and stood up from his throne.

"Yes, of course, I'm very sorry to have kept you for so long time. Young lady, please, forgive an old man." Takamura bowed in Akihito's direction.

"Takamura-san, if you decide to leave club with your son now, then I recommend you do it discreetly to the 'geese'." Asami did remark, coming up to the photographer and kissing his hand.

"Of course, have a good evening, Asami-sama." Takamura bowed and went to search of his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: I apologize to those who were expecting an Omiai in this chapter, there won't be one this time. I think, it would be too much, if I did put it in this part.

I also want to apologize in advance for major faults in the construction of sentences. I discovered that it's damn difficult to describe the dance movements, especially if you use non-native language. I tried to make the description as close as possible, but I fear, that I've built the phrases in the form, in which they would sound on my own language. At least I can only hope that the text is readable, and I managed to bring a little bit of movement into my words.

I don't think it is good to post link to music to Asami's and Akihito's dance here, if you interested, please, write PM me and I'll send it to you, or you may find link inside my LJ post.

Thank you for people who took time to write review, that greatly cheer me up!

ooOooOoo

Asami approached to the photographer and extended his hand. Akihito put his smaller one into it. Man laid his other hand behind his own back and leaned a bit forward raising boy's hand to his lips. Yakuza made last comment for his recent companion and kissed boy's arm, looking straight into his mate's eyes.

Akihito's blushed, but didn't avert his eyes. Crossed gazes were filled with flames of desire, challenge, love, superiority and possessiveness. The confrontation of the opposites and the intertwining of the sameness.

Asami straightened, but still hold lover's hand. Yakuza have a boy to follow him with eyes motion, and Akihito went obediently after him to the center of the dance floor. The crowd parted to the edges to make room for a couple. The King and The Queen looked awesome together. Everybody were watching at each their move, looking forward to what comes next.

Asami stopped in the middle, and turned to face his partner. On the background began to play classical music from the ballet "The Nutcracker".

_'Are we going to dance to this music?' _Akihito raised an eyebrow.

Asami grabbed his lover's waist with one hand, more like holding, than pulling close, and grinned. Suddenly yakuza abruptly put his other hand on the photographer's shoulder, and then pushed him down with it, while his another one has fixed younger man by a waist. Boy's torso be bended back. At the same time the music have changed into the intense bit, so Asami made Akihito to be arched backward almost to the floor in sync with the new tempo.

The younger man had nothing else to do, but rely on his mate. The only support, that boy has had at the moment was the one, that has been provided by his lover.

Men didn't take their eyes from each other. If Akihito has been unsure of what were happening at the beginning, in this moment he decided to completely surrender to the power of music and instinct.

That was instinct, which elaborated during time, he had spent with Asami, when the body intuitively understand each other and fully synchronized on an unconscious level. Akihito's eye has acquired more wild expression and he grinned, Asami answered him with the same wild look and a predator smile. This all took fractions of a second.

Asami was still holding boy bended backward and after a small semi-circular move with curved torso, he returned boy to the upright position.

Man removed his hand from mate's waist, but another remained in the same place. Akihito symmetrically put his own hand on his lover's shoulder and began to make rhythmic steps forward, slightly pushing at yakuza. Older man synchronously began to take steps backwards.

After four steps, their hands slowly slided down from each others shoulders to their waists, but there still remained distance between them. Partners have begun to move in a circle in a music beat without averting their eyes. This all more looks like feline predators circling around each other during mating season, peering.

Asami dragged Akihito by the waist closer, but as soon as boy reached broad chest, his small lover pushed away from him with both hands, slipping one delicate hand along partner's shoulder to the end of his hand. Once both men were within their outstretched hands, Asami again pulled Akihito closer, causing boy to move in circle around himself a couple of times. Boy ended with his back toward partner's chest on his last turning.

Couple's entwined right hands were pressed against the boy's chest. Asami put another hand on the photographer's shoulder. Both men began to move synchronously in waves, during this movement older man began to lead erotically his hands down his partner's body, groping.

The crowd was trembling in the beat of sexy vibrations emanating from the dancers. Kirishima looked towards the VIP area, where Okamoto was located with his family. Elderly man was sitting with narrowed eyes, and his daughter was standing near the railing, while looking at dancing couple. Kirishima was willing to put his monthly salary to the fact, that the knuckles of her hands were white from the force with which she held iron.

At the same time the action on the dance floor continues on futher. Akihito was again at arm's length from Asami. Older man again dragged him back, causing to make some more turns around himself. Only this time photographer came to stop face to face with his lover. Yakuza didn't touch his partner this time, so boy started his own move.

Akihito put hands on his mate's face and began to lead them down along the perfectly formed body of yakuza, like trying to feel and erotically grope person before him. As soon as Akihito had slid down to the level of his lover's knees, Asami grabbed his arms and pulled him back up. Older man again has put one hand on his waist and the other has pressed to the shoulder as at the beginning, and he again has forced boy to arch his back.

Melody came to an end, and Akihito completely relaxed in bended backward position and stilled. Asami also was bent over boy's figure. Before older man returned photographer back to the upright position, he kissed younger man's chest at place, which was freed from the dress.

The crowd burst around into applause. Asami straightened, attracting Akihito with him. When a calm waltz music has began, yakuza and his mate continued with calmer dance. In a little time they were joined by other dancers.

ooOooOoo

After some time of dancing Akihito felt thirsty, therefore Asami led him to the bar. Once they got to the counter in front of them instantly arose favorite yakuza's glass of amber brandy and another glass of 'Margarita'. Photographer arched an eyebrow in surprise, not that he was against this particular drink, rather he was impressed by the speed of the bartender.

"Honey, please, do not drink too much, I want to 'dance' with you later tonight." Asami leaned over to Akihito, kissed him on the cheek and whispered. Man's breath caused a small pleasant shiver at the boy.

"Why do I think, what you're speaking not exactly about a usual dancing now?! Hm?!" Akihito responded in reply.

Older man grinned wide, but didn't reply, since he was approached by one of the business partners, who had come to express his respect.

At the same time the photographer himself were spotted by his two friends, when they came close to him in the company of pretty girls.

"Aki!" Kou was in very high spirits. "This is Keiko-chan." The nearest girl in a blue dress and flowers in her hair slightly bowed her head. "And next to Takato is Nana-chan." The girl also made a little nod and smiled charmingly.

"It is nice to meet you! I'm Aki. And I'm chilhood friend of this two guys." Akihito also gave a slight nod in response. "How do you find this celebration? Aren't boring?"

"Oh, It's so cool! Medieval masquerade is so unusual!" Keiko ecstatic twittered.

"Yes, I do like too! Especially that it's not the usual cosplay." Nana also has agreed. "You and a club owner were so beautifully dancing before! Are you professional dancer?"

"Yeah... I didn't know, that you can dance like this, Aki." Takato noticed.

"That's right... You have probably trained the entire previous hour alone with Asami-san." Kou winked.

"Not at all!" Akihito blushed. "It was an impromptu! Style depends on the skills of the partner."

"Oh, yes, I have quite a lot of experience in different types of 'dancing'." Asami put his arms around photographer's waist and pulled him closer to chest. Yakuza has had a very smug smile.

Akihito snorted in response to such self-confidence, and having got out of the hug stood next to a man.

"In any case it is almost time for The Dance Show to be began. It is better to take your seats upstair with your beautiful companions. There will be the best view. I would like, that Aki accompany me during the show. So I'll kidnap him for a time of the performance." Asami inclined his head slightly to the side, watching as boy's cheeks flushed.

"Eh! The Dance Show finally starts!" Kou cried excitedly, and Keiko laughed at his behavior.

Boys with their new friends headed toward the stairs to the VIP area.

"Takato-san?" Nana turned a puzzled face toward Takato. "What kind of relationship are between the owner of the club and Aki-san?"

Takato wasn't sure, that he can share information about what Akihito had told earlier, so opted for a more secure neutral response.

"Hmm, they know each other for a quite time now."

"Is it? Hmm... they look before like a couple... em... in a rather intimate relationship." A girl's cheeks turned red.

"Even if it is true, is it bad?" Takao was puzzled.

"No, that's not... I just have heard recent rumors or even a statement..." Nana muttered.

"What rumors are?" Takato narrowed his eyes, a very unpleasant feeling appeared in his guts.

"I heard, that Asami-san will have an Omiai with Okamoto Inoue-san today after the show. And this meeting is just a formality, because the wedding date has been determined already. So I was pretty confused by Asami-san's behavior against Aki-san. This can be an unpleasant situation for her." The girl said softly.

Koe with Keiko went ahead and talk about something fun, they didn't heard a conversation behind.

"Hmm. I haven't heard anything about an Omiai. Asami-san didn't say anything." Takato didn't know what to think about he just heard.

During all Show he sat losted in his thought, almost oblivious to what were happening at the stage. The questions were swirling in his mind. _'Will Asami-san do something like this to his friend? Akihito said earlier that Asami proposed to him, was it true? Does that all the rumors about an Omiai true? Where exactly does the truth lies?'_

ooOooOoo

Asami offered his hand to Akihito. Older man began to lead younger one in the direction of the throne as soon as boy slipped his hand in.

"So I'll stand all show near your throne like a doll?" Photographer expressed his displeasure.

"How could you think, that I can let my Queen stand for so long? Of course you're going to sit on my lap." Yakuza teased.

The boy was going to explode in the perturbation, but to his surprise, next to the Asami's throne appeared a smaller one. Akihito swallowed. Asami chuckled. Older man took boy by the wrist and helped take the seat, then kissed back of boy's hand and released it. Yakuza straighten up and walked to center of the stage with firm steps.

Akihito mesmerized watched at the charismatic man. Asami made a short speech of thanks to all present and announced about the beginning of the performance.

Suoh approached Akihito the same time behind the throne and assured that everything is done according to photographer's request. Boy made barely perceptible nod, confirming what he have heard.

Asami returned and settled in his own seat. The show started, but it wasn't very interesting for boy in queen's clothes. He sat back in his place so that yakuza could hear him.

"Asami? When I was at a bar before, I heard an interesting conversation." Akihito began to speak softly. Asami did not say anything, just turned his look at the partner and raised an eyebrow, indicating that he is waiting for a continuation. "There were talks about your Omiai going around..."

"Are you jealous, perhaps?" A small smirk appeared on Asami's face. "I think, that earlier I've told you clearly about my intentions. Or do I need to explain to you again?" Older man continued before Akihito was able to indignant in his usual manner. Such reaction would have attracted a lot of attention.

"No... I just happen to come across with daughter of Okamoto-san before at the bar. It seems, she is sure, that her father have enough clout to convince you into marriage." Akihito said quite calmly and without taking his eyes off the stage. "Am I need to be worried?"

Asami wide grinned.

"I think this old fart is not quite aware with whom he is dealing. Seems he is pretty badly informed about me."

This time it was Akihito's turn to grin wide.

"Indeed it seems he doesn't know anything about, what type of 'The King of dark dungeons' you are."

"Tch-tch-tch... Akihito, I'm only a legitimate businessman, and I have no idea about any 'dark dungeons'." An amused reply has followed. "To tell the truth he asked me for a meeting, and there wasn't any mentioning about an official Omiai. So if he put this meeting as an offering of his daughter, it's not my problem, that he is mistaken."

Akihito didn't say anything.

ooOooOoo

The Dance show was impressive, and Akihito had admitted it. Once the performance was over Asami was approached by several business partners for a small talk. Photographer didn't want to get involved in the conversation, so waved Asami, that he goes to his friends. Older man nodded as a sign, that he understood, and permit. Akihito rolled his eyes.

Photographer lifted the edge of the skirt and made confident steps toward the side of the VIP area, where his friends are located. Suoh followed after him.

"Takaba-sama, I want to clarify, will you join Asami-sama later at the 'meeting'?" The guard asked.

"Do I really need? I'm not a woman and don't have intention to become one while pretending to be his girlfriend. I gave you everything, that Asami may need to resolve the situation with minimal losses. Or it's not enough?" Akihito stopped and said quietly to a guard.

"I'm sorry, Takaba-sama. I didn't have intention to annoy you. Just confirmed." Suoh slightly bowed.

"Whatever..." The boy shrugged and began to climb the stairs. In a minute he flopped down on the couch next to Takato. Kou and Keiko stood at the railing looking at the crowd and have fun while discussing the costumes.

"Hi, guys!" Akihito said, when he sat down. "Kou, what are over there?"

"Ah, Aki! Keiko-chan and I calculate how many of the same characters today. We even saw the same costumes."

"Oh, I see! Then later we will share our impressions!" Photographer keep the conversation going, but then decided not to intervene further. He have had no intention to interrupt his friend's pleasure from attention he was receiving from the girl near.

"Takato, and where is Nana-chan?" The boy asked, puzzled.

"Nana-chan went to the toilet just a couple of seconds before you have come." Takato said.

"I see." Akihito leaned back on the couch and allowed himself to relax a little and closed his eyes. "This dress is terribly inconvenient." The boy complained.

"Aki, Nana-chan have told me about the nasty rumors, that are currently run in the club."

"Hmm?" Akihito opened one eye, obviously knowing, what is going to tell his friend.

"Rumors say, that Asami-san goes to an Omiai now, but it's just a formality, as the wedding date is already picked." His friend said quickly, quietly and hesitantly.

"Ah! This! Yes, I have heard about this too. I'm a journalist, so I know perfectly well what is rumor. Always have to be obvious evidence."

"And?" Takato asked impatiently.

Akihito sighed, opened the other eye and sat up straight.

"Asami really have meeting with Okamoto-san soon. As far as I know, this old man is going to make Asami to meet his daughter. Asami himself said to me, that he hadn't received a formal invitation to an Omiai. Thus there we have questions. Is really the upcoming meeting is an Omiai or someone only makes a mistake believing it have to be one?!"

"What are you going to do?" His friend asked.

"And why I have to do something? Asami is a big boy to solve his own problems. Well he also held out somehow to thirty-six years without a wedding." Akihito snorted.

"Aki, and you're my friend almost since kindergarten, and I know very well that you can't just sit and watch." Takato said. "Spill it!"

Photographer sadly laughed, but then sly smiled and leaned back again on the couch.

"You know, Takato, luck is a very entertaining thing. You absolutely don't know, which side she will turn to you next. A month ago, I received a request for incriminating photos of one politician. I had to take his picture with his mistress for a detective agency. They told me the place and time he plans to come. I located on the opposite low-rise building, where I was able to get good photos." Akihito made a small pause.

"Is this politician is exactly that Okamoto-san?" Takato said.

"Oh no, Okamoto just wants to become a politician. I actually believe, that he need Asami to get into policy." Akihito waved his hand in front of his face in denial.

"Then why are you telling me about some politician?" Takato was discouraged.

"Don't interrupt and I will get to this part too." Akihito pouted.

"Stop teasing!" His friend groaned. Suoh shifted from foot to foot, also too impatient to hear the continue of the story.

"Then where was I... Aha! This politician drove up to the third-rate hotel and even got out of the car. I clutched my camera in hands looking through lens. All I had to do was wait for the moment, when his mistress gets out of the car, so I could take pictures and get a decent pay. But fate decreed otherwise, and luck was not on my side. Next momet his phone rang and man quickly got back in the car and left leaving me with nothing. I was so pissed, that I rather rudely put the camera on a stone fence the roof." Akihito made a small pause. "You know how to cherish all my cameras."

Takato nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I was afraid that, it may be damaged, so to make sure I decided to focus the lens on the opposite building for checking. And then my luck has decided to encourage me. I saw an old man during sex with minors, there were a couple of boys and girls. I didn't know who was this man in that time, but decided to trace and find out. In a chance this would work out." Akihito took a sip of 'Margarita'. "This guy was indeed Okamoto-san himself. The CEO of one of the leading companies. I decided to follow him for a while more. One day he had a meeting at which he went with his daughter. She also works in his company by the way. I managed to take quite candid shots, as he actually offered his daughter for sexual pleasures, in the name of the signing of the contract. " The boy finished triumphantly.

"And you gave these photos to Asami?" Takato said.

"Yah, you may say so. To be honest I found out about an Omiai with Okamoto's daughter only a few hours before and asked Suoh to print photos. They have been delivered to Asami's assistant. If an Omiai situation would follow in wrong direction, Kirishima will take advantage of this photos." Akihito shrugged.

"Why didn't you published this photos before?" Friend asked. Suoh was also interested to hear the answer.

"During time when I followed Okamoto, I found out that he have business with Asami. I decided not to do any harm to my lover's business." Akihito turned away from his friend, so as not to show his reddened cheeks. "But now is a good time to stop this masquerade of hypocrisy to both Okamotos and to rip off their masks." Boy finished.

"I see." Takato said thoughtfully. "But, Aki, you are quite possesive in respect of any of your targets. Asami is also the one. Are you just going to sit and wait? Don't you want to see their faces, when they will be shown their place?"

Akihito turned back in the direction of his friend with flame in eyes.

"Suoh, you know where, don't you?" Akihito narrowed his eyes, while looking to his friend's eyes.

The guard smiled, he didn't need to be told about whose location the boy asked. _'Indeed a very entertaining spectacle should happen ahead.'_

"Yes, My Queen. Please, follow me." The guard bowed.

"What happened?" Nana asked coming close.

"Nana-chan, nothing happened. Aki dropped in for a minute. He is going to have some fun and to give some kicks. Let's go, we will ask, if Kou and Keiko-chan want to dance downstair." Takato stood up and pulled a young girl by the hand to the place, where their friends were.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I wasn't able to finish with this chapter faster. I hope you will enjoy.

People thank you for comments! Get every one of them is really great!

ooOooOoo

Asami's body tensed as he have felt, that Akihito stood up from his throne. Photographer clearly intended to run away from him, and yakuza didn't like it.

Boy turned around and motioned, that he was going to join to his friends, as if he felt focused attention coming up from his mate. Older man nodded permitting. His lover rolled his eyes in the perturbation, but apparently refrained from his usual tirade, that would attract too much attention to him.

Asami watched after retreating figure of his boy. He was experiencing a very strong desire to send to the Hell upcoming meeting with Okamoto. Yakuza would gladly have followed after his mate in a seductive dress. Boy really looked very feminine in it. Older man could just imagine the way Akihito's ass was moving, judging by the movement of a fluffy skirt. _'Damn, I need to focus! Or I won't have no other choice, then to drag him into my office...'_

Asami returned his gaze to a group of men and their companions, who expressed their admiration for the masquerade.

"Asami-sama, your dancing with a young lady in blue was impressive! But I have thought, that you would be accompanied by Okamoto-san today..." One of his business partners said, and the others nodded in an agreement.

"Okamoto-san? Why would I?" Yakuza was already rather annoyed by the rumors, that the senior Okamoto have dissolved.

"But there are the rumors about the an Omiai and wedding with Okamoto Inoue-san..." Another business partner continued, but Asami decided to stop him.

"Oh, Okamoto-san has found a partner for his daughter? I have a meeting with him today. If it's so, then I have to congratulate him with the upcoming wedding. Far as I know he was concerned about the search for some time already. I hope he found a suitable match for her. I certainly will direct a gift to the wedding."

A group of people looked rather puzzled.

"But..." The first man was about to protest.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Asami slightly bowed and walked away from the group.

Yakuza headed to the bar to exchange a few words with the bartender. Asami appreciate good employees and his head bartender of Sion Club was one of the most valuable sources of information. After checking stocks and last rumors, he went through a club hall, while making stops here and there welcoming visitors.

Asami has always been honest with myself and knew, that now he was just stalling for time, not wanting to go to this stupid meeting.

"Asami-sama, Okamoto-san is worried by your absence. Meeting was scheduled immediately after the Show, and he is waiting for half an hour already." Kirishima's words just confirmed his previous thoughts. "Should I cancel an appointment?"

Yakuza sighed.

"No. I think it's time to end this theater of the absurd. Better to do it today and faster." Older man started to walk towards private rooms. "Kirishima, how much will we lose by stopping business with Okamoto in your estimation?"

"Hmm, I think about ten and a half million per a day. If we would be provided with Takamura-san's contract and begin to work with them through the week, then we can get minimal losses from eighty to one hundred million yen." Kirishima hesitated a little. "Sir, I would recommend you do not break the contract first, as per the contract initiator of a breakup is obliged to pay fifty million yen at a time."

"Oh, yes, I remember this is your favorite part of the contract. You always write it in a small font. Do not worry. Hmm. So, it will be from eighty to one hundred million yen... Quite a lot, but there is nothing to be done about it. I want you to cut orders from Okamoto's company in proportion with new supplies. The contract doesn't say anything about compensation after reduced orders and turnover."

"Indeed. I understood, Asami-sama." Assistant replied bowing.

In a minute Asami came to a private purple room. This room is often used for meetings or for playing cards. There was a rectangular table in the center. His assistant specially ordered to be left only four chairs. They should have been positioned in a way, that three one standing backed to the door and one on the opposite side.

Kirishima opened the door for his Boss and followed him inside. The guards have positioned themself on either side of the room entrance absolutely ignoring two of Okamoto's bodyguards.

ooOooOoo

Akihito looked as his friends with girls went to the stairs leading to the dance floor. He calmly finished his 'Margarita' and put the glass down on the table with a clang sound.

"Suoh, I need to know the right time to go inside. Maybe I can watch them from the security room? Or I know there is a room, where you can watch the other room through the glass..." Akihito said, looking at the guard with anticipation.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you into the room of video surveillance. Asami-sama is in a room where is no double mirror." The guard replied with a slight appology bow. Akihito grimaced in displeasure. "But I think I can ask Kirishima for help, he is accompany Asami-sama."

"Okay. Do it." Akihito sighed.

Suoh pulled out his phone, which looked very miniature in his hand. The man quickly typed a message with large fingers, and a minute later got a response.

"It's okay, he will write, when will be good time. Takaba-sama, please, follow me. It is better to be closer."

Akihito stood up, adjusted his skirt and followed the bodyguard. Photographer afar saw Asami's guards on either side of the door and a couple of other unfamiliar ones in a few of steps near.

Akihito slowed.

"Suoh, will we have no problems to get inside?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Asami-sama ordered to all his guards to protect you, if you are at risk and so you need protection. If Okamoto-san's security tries to grab Takaba-sama, there will be left no other choice to us, but to prevent it and protect you." Suoh said quite calmly, but the the same time photographer heard how a guard crunched his knuckles.

"Hmm... Why does it looks like you don't even mind, if they have tried to grab me." The boy muttered.

"Well, last week was quite busy. I didn't have time for training and sparring, so it's a good chance to stretch my muscles." Suoh shrugged.

"I see. Maybe you will consider options to train me in self-defense. I don't think, that Asami will be against it." Akihito said, without looking at the security guard.

Suoh glanced at the boy.

"On the one hand it would be nice to teach you, how to repel attacks. So I will less drive you to the hospital. On the other hand, you're going to apply the techniques on us too." The guard calmly spoke.

"Oh, yes! You know me so well. I won't be able to refuse myself in such pleasure." Akihito grinned.

Suoh smiled and looked at the beeping phone.

"It's time. Kirishima wrote, that Boss has reached the boiling point."

"Well then, let's go." Akihito walked to the door. "We can't let him wait for long."

A pair of Okamoto's security guards tried to stop the photographer, but one Suoh's eye movement and the guards at the door quickly prevented any attempt.

"It's a pity for you, Suoh. You wasn't able to participate." The boy said, stepping over unconscious body of one of Okamoto's guards on the floor. Photographer quickly opened the door to the room. The force of opening was so strong, that it banged loudly against the wall and bounced back, that the guard needed to held it, so it didn't slam back at the boy.

ooOooOoo

Okamoto and his wife turned around at the sound of the opening door. The elder man tried to smooth his discontented expression. Asami decided to ignore it and went to the only chair on the opposite side. Kirishima in his turn has positioned himself on the right end of the table against the wall. Another second later the waiter came and put the glass of brandy and an ashtray in front of yakuza.

Asami took out a cigarette and lit it without asking the permission of those who were present. Okamoto's wife wrinkled her nose on a cigarette. Yakuza ignored the reaction. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to an elderly person. Asami silently took another puff.

"What did you want to discuss with me Okamoto-san? What is it so important, that couldn't even wait for another day?" Asami decided to break the silence firing rather large cloud of smoke at the ceiling. Okamoto wife shifted on her seat in discontent.

Okamoto himself decided not to draw attention to the fact, that his wife doesn't like cigarette smoke, and therefore decided immediately to lay his line of conversation and in the process down a peg from this arrogant man.

"A! Asami-san! At last you have found time for us. This wasn't polite from you to make us wait for so long." Okamoto slightly bowed and said, using a fatherly preachy tone.

"I am the host of this masquerade. It is my duty to be present most of the celebration among the guests. Kirishima probably offered you another date for the meeting, because I can't devote much time to anybody in particular." Asami said, showing a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! But you spent a lot of time with a woman in a blue dress. I should note, that dance was pretty shameless." Okamoto muttered. Asami's eyes narrowed. "In any case, it does not matter now. You are here. Allow me to introduce to you my wife, Okamoto Suzuki." An elderly woman bowed her head a little. "And my daughter Okamoto Inoue."

Young woman bowed her head slightly stronger, than her mother. She looked up straight to a man's eyes in front of her. Okamoto Inoue held her gaze for a couple of seconds, then lowered it and after straightened. Asami suggested, that she probably considered it, as a very sexy gesture. Woman sat up so straight, as if there was inserted an iron pond inside of her. Inoue obviously tried to show, that she was educated in all best kinds of Japanese tradition for a high class lady.

"Your wife and daughter are dressed inappropriately. It was quite clearly written about dress-code on the invitations." Asami noticed, looking straight into Okamoto's eyes and absolutely ignoring presented women.

"Uh, yeah probably. But I couldn't let my daughter and wife to dress so vulgar." Okamoto said, inclining his head nervously. "I decided, that they will look much more appropriate in the circumstances in the Japanese Aristocrat's kimono."

"I don't care, what you have decided. But one thing is clear for me, that you have shown disrespect to one of the requirements of this masquerade. Your family have put on improper dress-code. Kirishima, I want today's guards at the entrance were fined for not performing their duties correctly." Yakuza said without looking at the assistant.

"Yes, Sir." Kirishima bowed his head.

An elderly man gulped slightly and decided to change the subject quickly.

"Asami-san, but they have quite a suitable dressing for an Omiai." Okamoto said, looking straight into yakuza's eyes, but whose eyes were completely unreadable for an elderly person.

"As far as I know, Okamoto-san, an Omiai usually held in special 'tea rooms' and not in the clubs at night. Well, at least I have to congratulate your daughter, that you find her a suitable partner. Be sure, I will send a wedding gift." Asami didn't avert his gaze. "Still, Okamoto-san, why have you insisted on meeting with me today, if you have other plans?"

"Asami-san, I think it was obvious. An Omiai is between my daughter and you." Also, not taking his eyes th old man replied. Eyes were fighting for dominance.

"Oh, how interesting. I'm hearing about this at the first time. I haven't received an official notification or an invitation of the an Omiai. And believe me, if I got it, I would immediately rejected it to avoid confusion." Asami leaned back in his chair, extinguishing the rest of the cigarette in the ashtray.

Asami saw by corner of his eye, as Kirishima got the message. Yakuza watched, that after reading it his assistant smugly smiled. Kirishima wasn't usually expressive. The only things that could cause such smile were 'completed quarterly accounting books', where he was able to avoid a lot of taxes or they won another case in court. Kirishima purposely didn't look at the boss. Asami was intrigued by possible meaning of this. _'Hmm, strange... What do you glossed over, Kirishima?'_

"Asami-san, you do not understand something. This is not actually a request, but a requirement." Okamoto also leaned back in his chair. "If my company will stop working with you, your losses will amount to more than a hundred thousand yen per a month at least."

"Okamoto-san, your company isn't the only one with whom we can work." Yakuza said quite calmly.

"Oh, you see, Asami-san, yesterday our company completed the last merger with a company that can cover all your needs. It mean, that if we stop to work with you, you will lose all suppliers. I made sure of it." An elderly man triumphantly summed up.

"Hmm... I see. You want to end the relationship with my company." Asami lit another cigarette.

"Not necessarily, you only need to marry my daughter." Okamoto shrugged slightly.

"And you think, that I'm willing to sell myself for the sake of the contract?!" Asami looked thoughtfully at the man in the opposite chair.

"Well, why you put it as a sell out?! You still have to get married one day. Your boy will not be able to provide you with the heir." Okamoto acrimoniously smiled. "Oh, yes, I know about your lover. Strange, that he isn't here today. It just means, he is not so important." The old man confidently continued.

Kirishima saw as the fingers of one Boss's hand nervously, as if he held back the last effort not to grab the gun. He knew quite well, that nobody can insult Takaba an live. Assistant quickly sent a message to Suoh, and began to pray that the events won't become fatal.

"I think, that I still will dare to refuse your offer of an Omiai, Okamoto-san. You for sure don't know with whom you are dealing." Yakuza of the last forces tried to utter calm, and do not give way to his anger.

"Then..." Okamoto began, but was interrupted by bang sound of the door, when it slammed against the wall. The elder man and his family jumped in surprise at their places and turned around to look at the interrupters. Asami took a quick glance at the calm and smug Kirishima's expression, then turned back to the entance, raised eyebrow and smirked, looking at the figure in the doorway.

The appearance of his partner was spectacular. All pomp threatened to end in failure, when the door bounced off the wall and was about to slap the boy's nose. Suoh had put his hand on the door to stop it in time to the relief of yakuza.

Akihito made a couple of steps inside. Asami could clearly see how boy was scared and tense. The pupils of his eyes were widened, heavily breathed. Asami had studied his mate's body language pretty well, so it weren't any problem to understand boy's condition by one look.

"Asami!" Akihito has collected all his will in a fist to sound confident and demandingly.

"What is it?" Yakuza replied calmly and relaxed. He was surprised himself to find out, that indeed his anger subsided as soon as his personal whirlwind burst into the room. He felt himself as tamed kitten, who was stroked by his owner. _'Heh, who would have thought... Even the lion is just a kitten next to his mate.'_

"You said you will come soon! I'm tired of waiting! So went to look for you!" Akihito made surprised eyes feignedly. "Oh, I'm sorry! You do still have meeting!"

"Yes. Still. Come here to me and help me to solve the dilemma." Asami took more relaxed pose on his seat. Akihito went to the yakuza and stood, turning to face people in other side of desk. Senior Okamoto's eyes narrowed, and his daughter watched with obvious hatred.

"What's the dilemma?" Photographer asked.

"To begin with, the man in front of you is Okamoto Takeshi-san. Next to him on the right side is his wife Okamoto Suzuki-san and on the other side is his daughter." Akihito slightly arched eyebrow. Asami did specifically represent a young woman without name, and it was very rough, as if he was talking about an empty place.

"It is very nice to meet you, I'm Aki!" Akihito gave a slight bow in the direction of three one. Bowing allowed to hide insincerity in his facial expression.

"Now... Okamoto-san insists that the meeting is an Omiai between me and his daughter." Asami has spoken.

"Hmm? An Omiai? But you didn't get any official notifications, no?" Akihito tried to look puzzled.

"No, didn't get any." Asami answered calmly.

"Oh! You have mistaken! Ha-ha! That's it!" Akihito said and nodded in agreement with his own words. Asami felt of deja vu. It was the same phrase and behavior, that he had seen today earlier from Akihito's friend Kou. The boy apparently deliberately chose this line.

"Hm... What exactly didn't I understand?" Asami tried not to smirk.

"Okamoto-san probably meant something else. Am I right?" Akihito addressed towards the elderly man.

"I do not understand, what you do mean. I would ask you to leave the room, so we can continue with an Omiai!" Okamoto demanded.

"But you can't insist on an Omiai with Asami." Akihito's voice changed his tone, and became like the feline purring, as if the predator began to talk with his victim. Asami felt a wave of excitement, Akihito sounded and looked very erotic.

"Why is that?" Okamoto was outraged.

"Hmm... You see, I do not think that Asami is planning to divorce soon. And his wife for sure will be against it. She is quite possessive."

"Asami-san is married?" Okamoto said, taken aback. All three members of Okamoto's family have had very surprised facial expressions. "But he's living and seeing a man! He can't be married. I'm sure of it..." An old man muttered.

"I never said that he was married to a woman." Akihito shrugged.

"Who are you?" Okamoto intensely watched Akihito.

"Oh, how rude of me. I have to introduce myself correctly." Akihito stepped closer to Asami from the left side. The boy circled yakuza's neck with his right hand and hanged it from his mate's shoulder, so that the ring was visible for Okamoto family. "I'm Asami Akihito. It is nice to meet you." The boy made small nod with his head.

Asami has experienced an unprecedented wave of satisfaction, as soon as Akihito has introduced himself with Asami's family name. _'Oh, yes! It should be like this, and no other way!'_ The same time Asami knew the game of his partner and decided to support it. Man took a glass of his brandy with his ringed hand and took a sip, deliberately showing matching ring. Three pairs of eyes stared at their hands.

Akihito would be very surprised, if Okamoto so quickly surrendered. In all the time that he had watched this old man, there was no time when this man would let his meat to be extraction from his teeth. Although Akihito could argue with the thought of yakuza been meat. His lover was far from it, but the elder man obviously didn't know, that Asami isn't a regular businessman.

"All the same, it doesn't change anything. Asami will marry my daughter or else I will cause him problems, so he will get a big losses." Okamoto decided to attack aggressively. "You can not give birth to his heirs, he'd have to marry a woman pretty soon. And your relationship is immoral!" An elderly man almost growled at the end of phrase.

Akihito felt, as Asami stiffened. His mate have clearly had intention to protect him from humiliation. Photographer squeezed his lover's shoulder a bit, stopping the attempt.

"If I were in your place I wouldn't speak about morality, Okamoto-san. I believe that my relationship with my husband has much more moral, then your behavior and the behavior of your daughter." Akihito still kept purring tone. This tone made yakuza to picture before his eyes a big cat playing with a mouse, and the boy was not a mouse. Okamoto narrowed his eyes and swallowed.

"How can you say that!" Okamoto's wife outraged. "My husband is a respected man! He is a successful businessman and public figure, participates in charity! And my daughter isn't involved in anything! Don't you dare to insult them!"

"Yes, It's you, who need to dress up to be with a man openly! Such relationships are disgusting! They have no future!" Inouye supported her mother.

"You see Okamoto-san, you are probably either very naive woman, or you just cover them up." Woman gasped with indignation, but Akihito didn't give her chance to insert any word. "Noses of your husband and your daughter are all in fluff and their closets are full of skeletons. Probably I have to break their hypocritical masks for you. Kirishima, do you have a package with you?"

"Yes, Asami-san." The man bowed and took out a thick brown package, which he passed to Okamoto's wife.

"What's that?" Elderly woman sounded troubled.

"The truth." Akihito said. "Open it and see the truth."

The woman opened package and went over pictures with shaking hands, slowly at first, then quickly. With last pictures tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it? It isn't true!... Tell me! Is it fake?" The woman apparently could not decide, where the truth lies. She wanted to believe in her family innocence, but seems that the seeds of doubt have long ago taken root in her heart.

"This is absolutely real photos. I'm a professional journalist. This is below my dignity to produce fake photos. Your husband has a weakness for minor children. Once a week, he is sure to allow himself such an orgy. I didn't notice, that your daughter really struggled and had an aversion, when your husband actually provided her for sexual services in the name of the signing contracts. And you're still going to talk to me about morality? " Akihito was pretty ruthless. Asami felt an irresistible desire and arousal, he really liked this predator's nature of his mate.

"I see. Thank you for opening my eyes." Broken elderly woman was sitting in front of Akihito and he didn't felt any satisfaction, that he was the cause of this. "Takeshi-san, I'll send divorce papers within a week."

"Suzuki It's all lies and falsification!" Okamoto tried to justify himself.

"I have suspected for a long time already. I didn't want to believe in this possibility. But... I can't live with this feeling anymore. I won't be able to forgive you, that you have involved Inoue in this. Asami-san, I ask to forgive me, but I have to leave." The woman stood up, bowed and walked toward the exit.

"Ryuichi..." Akihito whispered. Asami knew, that exactly this situation was worth to Akihito. The photographer was very kind and sensitive to the plight of others. Yakuzda nodded in the direction of an assistant, who for a moment left the room to dispose of transport for the Okamoto's wife.

"You, You bastard! Look what you did!" Okamoto almost jumped up from his chair, but Suoh prevented a try.

"The truth often brings pain." Akihito said sadly. "You are the original cause of this situation, no need to shift the responsibility on me."

"Even if you will publish these photos, I will protest them as fakes!" An elderly man was seething with anger.

"Of course you will. With sufficient amount of money, you can get any publishing house to make a public apology before you." Akihito went on quite calmly. "But it won't allow you to bleach yourself fully. The stain on the reputation isn't easy to erase. It is mostly disadvantageous situation for your daughter."

Okamoto's daughter grew pale at a time, when her mother saw all the photos. She never thought of the consequences, when she agreed to the demands of her father. Now there won't be a family, and if the photos will be published, her life was over. She sat and listened in silence, would be able her father to defend her life or not.

"What do you mean? Don't you dare to threaten her!" Okamoto growled.

"I'm not threatening her. Simply consequences of publication of these photos for your daughter much more catastrophic, than for you. Even if you will be able to protest them." Akihito spoke in a very calm voice. "You see, Asami always prefers the highest quality in everything. I dare to assume that all respected and wealthy men not too differ from him. Asami doesn't like the 'public toilets' the most." Akihito paused. "And that's exactly, what you've turned into your daughter. Even small negative rumors can hurt the reputation of women. You just can imagine yourself, what explicit photos can make."

Okamoto's daughter began to cry, her father's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Okamoto-san, I think the terms of our contract will remain the same, and my company won't have problems with delays in deliveries. With slightest problem from you, these pictures will be sent to all the respected publication." Asami summed up. "And now I have spent a lot of time on you. Please, leave the room."

Suoh and Kirishima took the hint and hurried remained Okamoto's family.

"Kirishima, make sure, that they left the building. And... disable the security camera in this room." Asami said in purring tone, placing Akihito on his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: I'm late with update again, Sorry! This chapter is shorter, but it was hard to write, that is the first time I try to make intimate scene. My husband tried to peek, but, thanks God, he don't speak/read in English. That would be embarrassing. So read, I hope, you will enjoy and make comment.

Thank you for comments! Thanks for reading!

ooOooOoo

Asami pulled Akihito closer, so the boy sat on his lap. Photographer was happy to get the opportunity to relax. He felt, how tense was his body after talking to Okamoto. Old fart was very self-confident in his importance and influence. On that moment Akihito felt so brave with Asami at his side, so he allowed his furious predator side to come out and protect his territory. _'Nobody allowed to come to take my man! He is mine...'_ Photographer stopped his last thought._ 'Agh... Why did I just sound like him?'_ Akihito scolded himself.

Yakuza didn't waste any time and started kissing boy's back and neck. Older man slowly got to the ear, where he began lightly nibble the lobe. The boy made small moan.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akihito protested feebly.

"What do you think? Of course I'm helping to take off tension." Asami said, not taking his lips from boy. Every word uttered along an open boy's skin, caused small shiver and goose bumps.

"Oh, no! You prefer to remove stress only one way! I refuse!" Akihito said stubbornly. "I want to dance with you one more time! Who else does know, when I will have such opportunity again? I want to use it fully." Akihito got up from the embrace of his mate.

The boy became wedged between the chair from behind, desk from the front. Exit to the right and to the left were blocked with yakuza's legs. He clearly realized that it was futile try to escape further, until Asami didn't want to let him go. Akihito assessed his chances and turned to face the older man, then raised rear edge of the skirt and sat up on the table. Photographer thought for a moment, then smugly smiled, dropped one shoe on the floor and put his foot on the chair, where his mate sat, so that his toes were lightly touching man's balls.

Asami leaned back in his chair and quietly watched the movements of his lover. As soon as the boy put his leg near his groin, he arched an eyebrow and smiled inviting.

"Oh, you only have to ask, and I'll dance with you... for a small price, of course."

"Ha, I knew it!" Akihito looked straight into his lover's eyes filled with desire.

"Now, let me help you... to remove the tension... To dance in this state will be uncomfortable."

"What are you mean..." Photographer narrowed his eyes and began to speak, but was interrupted by the yakuza, who straightened and moved closer to his body.

"Oh, so you didn't notice... Are you sure, that you don't need help with that?" Asami put his hand on boy's skirt, where was his groin. "The power is really exciting. Manage fates, hold in hands lifes, the power to control... Adrenalin... That makes you one step closer to understanding me."

_'Oh, Kami-sama!'_ Akihito realized, that he was really pretty excited, only after the big hand rested on his erection. Boy's cheeks instantly turned red.

"Once you give me your 'help', I know for sure, that I won't be able to dance after at all." Akihito said, moving his tongue over dry lips.

"Oh, I promise to play gently! I also need your help. Your behavior has also excited me. Such assertiveness, as if a cat defends her territory. You are so beautiful, my Asami Akihito." Asami held contact with boy's eyes, while kissing fingers on his ringed hand.

Akihito blushed even more and looked away.

"I... I don't know, why I said that... But I was so angry at this old man... that's it... I'm sorry..."

"Hmm... we'll fix that soon..." Asami kissed boy's hand.

"What... what are you..." The boy said breathlessly.

"I can't let you look like a liar, so your words will become true very soon." Asami said, licking one of the boy's fingers.

"Wah, you are talking about?" Akihito stared straight into his mate eyes.

"As I remember correctly, I asked you to marry me, and you did agreed. So soon you will become a member of Asami family." Asami sucked two fingers of the boy. Akihito looked at him with huge eyes, making irregular breath. "But it's later, and now we have to deal with our little problem."

"Ah," Photographer gasped. "...Then you should wait for wedding night..." Akihito issued a small groan.

"I think, it's a little late to worry about your virginity." Yakuza continued to tease.

Akihito intensively looked into lover's eyes. The boy lifted his leg, which was near the groin, then gently massaging pressed it to the bulge on man's pants. Eyes of both partners was filled with desire, and pupils dilated.

"Ow! Really... there everythig are very tensed..." Akihito said, almost with a groan.

"Indeed. I wouldn't mind a little help." Asami gently squeezed his hand on boy's skirt, causing a slight moan. "I'd like to taste the gift in front of me. Sweetheart, can I try a little piece of it now?"

"Hmm, if only a little bite. And... Gentle one, so I will be able to dance with you later." Akihito purred. The boy lifted lover's chin and slightly bend down for a kiss. Yakuza didn't make to wait long and deepened the kiss.

Older man moved his hands under boy's skirt. Gentle movement on the inside of the legs, caused more moans from the photographer. The young man blushed, as soon as the yakuza got up and raised an eyebrow.

"Stockings and garters... I'm impressed, it's all for me?" Asami played his fingers along the lace. Akihito gasped.

"To whom else?!... You said you will pick me up after the Masquerade... Minori-san, said, that my boxers don't fit and I have to put this on..."

"Who is Minori-san?!" Asami narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Kou's neighbor... she helped me to dress... said, that one of her clients presented her underwear... big size for her, but fits me." Akihito moaned as one of older men's hand covered and squeezed his painful erection.

"Hmm... did she..." Yakuza rubed women's lace panty. Akihito panted and squeezed lover's shoulders, trying to recollect thoughts.

"She... didn't see anything... just you... just for you..." Akihito groaned.

Asami pulled the top of the women's lace panties, freeing boy's hard cock. He stood up and pulled his lover to the edge of the table. Yakuza circled Akihito'a cock with one hand, tha same time the other took off lace panty and put them on a chair. The bottle of lubricant has been in his pocket. Just a couple of seconds to get it, and after a few more moments, Akihito moaned from the feeling of two fingers moving actively inside him. Asami took his time to thoughtfully prepare his lover for his own very aroused manhood. A little more time and there were three fingers moving rapidly, and Akihito moaned louder.

"Asami... Ugh... you... in me... now... can't wait..." Akihto pulled his lover by the shoulders closer to be able to open older man's pants.

"Shh... You will get everything very soon... We can't afford to spoil our costumes yet." Asami took out two condoms. Quickly put on the first one on his lover, lowered his own pants and put on the second one on himself.

Asami could no longer ignore his desire. Man placed the head of his cock at the entrance of his lover, pulled Akihito's head, eagerly kissed him on the lips and the same time entered the boy in one thrust. The photographer let out a loud moan almost scream, which was actually almost eaten by the older man. Yakuza broke the kiss and allowed boy to make a deep breath.

Asami waited stilled, while Akihito adapted to his size. Photographer licked his lips, and the predator, who stood over him watched every movement of the tongue. Asami nibbled lips, which have received more attention than he did. The man made a small jolt as soon as felt his mate has finally relaxed.

Akihito gasped. Asami smirked. The door flew open with force, hit the wall, bounced back and slammed Kou's forehead.

Asami made a deeper thrust. Akihito gasped.

"Ouch!" Loud indignation was heard from behind the door.

Asami made one more deep push. Akihito arched and opened his mouth in a silent scream, then lay back. In next moment the door opened more carefully.

"Aki!" Kou shouted with worried and a little drunk voice. On the background Suoh was nursing his groin. Takato was sympathetic patting guard's shoulder. Kirishima was running from the other end of the corridor with eyes full of horror.

Asami was pleased, that a large cloud of fluffy skirt gathered around his waist and covered him and his lover pretty well.

_'Everybody always wanted to catch me all the red-handed, and only Akihito was able to. But to be catched practically without pants... something new...' _Asami slightly raised himself from his lover and raised an eyebrow at the intruder. Akihito half moaned, half growled at man's movement.

"Kou! What are you doing here?" Akihito's hands grabbed his lover's waist to keep him from moving.

"Well... You was away for so long... Suoh-san didn't want to let me in... And then you cried... and I automatically..." Akihito's friend mumbled with huge eyes.

"Kou, we'll talk later. Takato, take him out and shut the door from the other side!" Akihito grabbed his lover's face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Asami did a little push, and the boy moaned into the kiss.

Kou swallowed and stood looking at the couple on the table. Takato quickly grabbed his friend's hand and started to pull him out.

"We have to go, Kou! We disturbed them... in inappropriate time... See... Asami-san and Aki... are... busy... Sorry! Have a good time! Kou come on!"

Kirishima reached room, apologetically bowed and closed the door.

"Who would have thought, that my best bodyguard would collapse from your friend." Asami made sharper and deeper thrust. Akihito panted.

"Stop talking and move your ass, Bastard! If you willing to become my husband, you have to know, that I want kids... Ah... you have to try harder... Ugh... to make me pregnant... Agh..." Yakuza took a few deep thrusts, each aimed in sensitive spot, that made the photographer to see the stars.

"...Kids?.." One more push. "I have no other choice, but to try more and harder..." Asami has increased the intensity of thrusts, each of which exploded fireworks in Akihito's head and body.

Both men had climaxed at the same time. Akihito was lying on the table catching his breath, and the yakuza quickly brought himself into the proper form. Older man helped Akihito to put on underwear, and this act caused boy's terrible embarrassment. After a while came Asami's secretary to put Akihito in the proper form one more time.

Asami and Akihito acceded to photographer's friends in the VIP area, as soon as the Queen was ready. Yakuza cocky smiled at young boy's embarrassment. Kou has apologized to Suoh, and the guard, in turn, did hoped, that everyone will forget his shameful surrender. As a result, the situation was hushed up, the boys with two girls danced, buzzed and drank more. Akihito also pulled Asami on the dance floor a couple of times. When yakuza noticed, that his lover is holding back yawns, it was already far beyond midnight. Kirishima ordered for the boss's lover's friends to be taken to their homes, delivered right to the door.

Asami hugged his mate and made his way to the exit of the club, where he was waited by Suoh with a limousine.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Beta: LadyReiven

Rating: M

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: Sorry for delay! Please do leave a comment or review.

Great thanks to LadyRaiven for taking time to make proofreading in a such short time.

Thank you to everybody for your comments!

ooOooOoo

Fresh air brought Akihito out of his sleepy state; he still feels exhausted by all the events that had happened. But the boy was glad to go home.

Asami being the true gentleman; helped Akihito get into the limo. When he saw his partner in such a tired state; he decided not to molest the boy on their way home. The man sat half-turned, so the boy can conveniently lean on his chest and the photographer didn't disappoint him.

Akihito leaned his back on the yakuza, so he was able to look out the window. The older man circled his arm around Akihito's waist and laid it on the boy's belly. It was a pleasant surprise for the photographer that nothing perverted followed. He only felt pleasant intimacy and warmth from his mate. This was a precious moment of calmness.

For some time both partners drove in silence, watching the play of bright colors of the nightlife. Each of them was busy with his own thoughts and feelings.

Asami had a rare moment of connection with his loved one; there is no need to do anything, other than to enjoy the feeling. The yakuza can appreciate such a bubble of peace and love, but he knew that both his and his partner's nature would not allow them to remain in this state permanently. _'Calmness? It would be boring, and there is no chance… With my wild cat… I always need to keep my eyes and ears open wide.'_ Asami slightly smiled and kiss the top of his partner's head.

Akihito, on the other hand was replaying the whole day events in his head like a movie in fast frame rates. It was a tiresome and busy day. _'Now things will change' _Akihito watched the lights through the window._ 'Asami... Which world do you live in? Which life do you have? Is there any place for light to pass through or is there only darkness? Will I be able to stand next to you? Am I strong enough for that? These masks... Have I ever seen or will see your real face?'_ All these questions just wore him off even more. The boy felt a kiss, he sighed and smiled.

"Are you tired?" Asami asked quietly.

"Yes... so many things happened in one day... exciting, but at the same time, such series of events made me very tired." The photographer said with the same quiet voice. "Asami? Did the Masquerade came to the end?"

"Hmm... It depends on, what meaning do you put in your question. If you are talking about the Masquerade, like the celebration in Sion, then my answer is 'yes'. It came to an end and the guests are leaving. If you are talking about the Masquerade; like the hypocritical life of which you spoke of before, then my answer is 'no'. A pair of torn off masks won't change anything." Asami said thoughtfully.

"I thought so. It seems, that everything turns out useless, isn't it? My goal is useless?" Akihito's voice was full of sorrow. "I had a goal, and there was a chance. I tore off a couple of masks, but... Why don't I feel joy? Why do I feel like I became one of them?"

"Hmm, I find it difficult to judge the futility. One human is too little to defeat world's hypocrisy. But you shouldn't underestimate yourself. Your small conquest certainly brought some changes." The yakuza pressed his mate closer to his body. "You are not like them and you are not like me... You're much cleaner, brighter, in some way naive. I do appreciate all of these in you, it helps me to see clearly. I like to see you this way. I want you to retain some of these qualities as long as possible."

"Cleaner, brighter and naive? I just ruined a family; how can I be the one you're talking about!" Akihito said in distress.

Asami understood; Akihito's euphoria was gone. His lover faced the realization of the events, in which he had participated. He didn't want the photographer to feel guilty. It just convinced Asami even more, that his boy is creature of light.

"Oh, is this all because you feel guilty towards Okamoto's wife?" The older man asked pausing.

"She was crying... I destroyed a family, no matter how bad Okamoto was as a person... It's me, who destroyed the family." The boy covered his face with both hands.

Asami took Akihito's palms and lowered them down, turned his lover's head, so they were able to look at each other. The photographer was on the verge of crying. The yakuza kissed the boy lightly on the lips and sighed. The man helped Akihito to sit cozily on his lap, so that his partner could put his head on his shoulder or chest.

"You don't have to be so worried about that. You shouldn't blame yourself. Don't be deceived by crocodile tears." Asami said quietly, wiping one tear that rolled down from his mate's cheek

"Wha..? What are you talking about?" Akihito frowned.

"I'm talking about the fact, that Okamoto Suzuki isn't so unhappy, like the way you had imagined her to be." The older man paused, and when he saw that he had caught the boy's full attention, he continued. "More than a year ago, Okamoto Takeshi decided, that his way is going into politics. He started to establish appropriate meeting with people, who may be able help him to get there; tying the necessary connections, he started to actively participate in social activities and so on. He decided, that there is a need to look more attractive to his voters. And one way to do so, is to hide an evident abundance of his personal property, therefore he began to gradually rewrite the ownership to his wife's name."

"But the fact that she owns his property, doesn't change anything." Akihito retorted.

"Tch-tch-tch... Akihito... It changes a lot... Only a rare person can resist the temptation. I'm willing to put a hundred thousand yen to the fact, that Okamoto will get the divorce papers on Tuesday or Wednesday and not one day later. Believe me, as richer the family becomes, the divorce papers takes longer to be prepared. Family properties should be included. Three days... That's the fastest for Okamoto's case. Something tells me, that these papers had been prepared for quite some time already, but there had been no chance to use it. Okamoto Suzuki's greed has reached the stage, where she wants to get the maximum from the situation. The best way to get what she wants, is to convict her husband of infidelity. Just as this woman said; she suspected her husband of it, but there was no concrete evidence..." Asami shrugged.

"And I have so kindly provided her with it..." Akihito finished the sentence for the yakuza.

"Yes, you did." The older man replied.

"What a fool I've been..." Akihito sadly said. "Everywhere there is cheating... but she was really crying..."

"Okamoto Suzuki before her marriage was an actress, not very well known, but still. As for me, I'm grateful to you, if you will take this as a little consolation. Your intervention helped me to save a lot of money." Asami smirked.

"It's not comforting!" The boy snorted. "The world full is of masks... There's the world of hypocrisy from other side..." Akihito pointed at the window. "...and I'm not even sure about this side too..." The boy whispered.

"Yes, Akihito, we are all in disguise, even you are..." Asami placed his fingers on his lover's lips to prevent his objections. "Shh, in one way or another we all have a masks, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to survive in this world. Some may have ugly ones, others more beautiful. All masks are different, but they are masks."

"Why don't people want to take off their masks?" Akihito asked thoughtfully and quietly.

"There are many reasons, Akihito... So many different reasons for it..." Asami muttered. "Once, when I was student, I stayed at my French friend's home." Asami began. "I couldn't sleep and took one book to read. It was some kind of book with multiple fantastic's stories."

"That French person was your lover. Don't try to downplay the circumstance." Akihito intervened.

"Heh, you may say so." Yakuza grinned. Akihito nodded to himself, pleased that he was correct.

"And now you decided there is a need to tell me about all of your lovers?" The boy muttered irritably.

"We don't have much time, so I will be able to tell about them all." The older man teased. "Don't interrupt and I'll get to the point."

"I get it, so the book... What so special about this book? I never thought you would ever be interested in reading such type." Deep in his mind, Akihito has understood, that the story is worth listening to, since the older man decided to tell it. _'It is rare, that he tells me something on his own...'_

Asami looked at his mate reflectively._ 'There no way I will ever tell you, that with my previous lovers I would always stay awake the whole night... That I wasn't able to sleep so close with any of them... And it had been that way, before you came into my life. It's only with you that I can fall asleep freely.'_

"There was one story, that caught my attention. The title was 'La Planete aux sept masques'. Asami made a pause.

"He? What is with the name?" Akihito felt confused.

"Well, the closest translation will be 'Planet of the seven masks'. In this story the Planet have seven moons of different colors. There was a city with seven gates with the same colors as that of the moons. In this city lived a nation, which wore masks also with the same seven colors." Asami spoke quietly. The big curious eyes stared at him without looking away, completely enthralled with his description.

"Was it also a world full of hypocrisy?" Akihito asked.

"No, quite the opposite. It was a world without wars and misery; this world has achieved everything and froze at this stage." Asami said, running a finger on his mate's lips.

"Then why to put on the masks?" Akihito slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Each mask means a request. Purple Mask asks for solitude and peace. Emerald one asks for knowledge. White one is a death wish. Golden one is a request for love." Asami said, watching the slightest change of emotion on the face of his mate. "Here in our world of hypocrisy each mask also has a purpose. What mask will be depend on our emotions and desires. Greed, envy all engenders an ugly masks."

"Hmm, I see." Akihito stilled, thinking about what he had heard. "So is it impossible to defeat hypocrisy?"

"You're talking about a global phenomenon. It's not possible to overcome it all alone. Also not everyone will want changes, so there will always be resistance. People almost can't refuse their desires. Currently, we all are playing in one main game, aka 'royal entertainment'." Asami continued with calm voice.

"The main game? 'Royal entertainment'? What does it mean? What is this play about?" Akihito was puzzled.

"Akihito, the main 'Royal entertainment' is weaving of intrigues." Asami answered.

"Weaving of intrigues?" Akihito repeated slowly.

"Yes, weaving of intrigues and manipulation." Asami confirmed. "The best players are the people, who subsequently make global decisions and take global control."

"Are you a good player?" The photographer unexpectedly asked him.

"Who knows..." The yakuza widely and enigmatically smiled in response, then kissed his mate on the forehead.

The conversation stopped as soon as the limousine stopped in front of the penthouse. After a couple of minutes, a gorgeous couple walked into the building.

_**'Royal entertaiment' epilogue: The future horizons Part 1**_

ooOooOoo

As soon as the limo stopped, Suoh came to open the door for the yakuza. Asami got out of the car, and gracefully offered his arm to the boy. Akihito was pretty tired to be indignant about the fact that, Asami treated him as a woman, so he didn't make any vocal complaints.

The concierge's jaw dropped at the sight of the lovely woman accompanying the most dangerous occupant of this apartment complex. Kojima Hiroyuki have worked here for over a year, and the woman's presence puzzled him a lot. Now, he wasn't sure about the status of the young man, who definitely lived with that yakuza-looking man. Kojima watched their behavior all the time. He concluded that the cohabiting men were lovers. And now here was a woman, and the way this man held her by the waist left no doubt in their intimacy.

The concierge tried to find an explanation to this, but his mind circled around two options. The first variant is that yakuza is cheating on the younger man._ 'By the way I have not seen Takaba-san today. Hmm.'_ Kojima realized. The other option; the presence of the women could only mean one thing; today, there will be a threesome orgy in the penthouse. The man was pleased with his second hunch, but to his regret, he wasn't invited to participate.

Kojima stood up as the outstanding couple was approaching closely; he then bowed in greeting. He didn't dare to straighten up until man and woman passed him. All he could do at the moment is to bow down and throw envious glances.

The look directed at the boy in disguise caused an unpleasant shiver from Akihito. The boy grabbed his partner's hand tightly and pressed closer to yakuza's side.

These glances also didn't go unnoticed from Asami, so he pulled the boy to his waist and kissed him deeply. The concierge looked with hungry eyes. The yakuza broke the kiss as soon as the elevator doors opened. The Crime Lord gave a very cold and warning look at the man, before they went inside the elevator cabin.

While the pair rode up, the photographer tried to resent his partner's behavior, but the man only had a smug smile. The yakuza decided to interrupt his mate; so as to change the subject.

"Akihito, I want you to take day off on Friday and don't plan anything yet until Wednesday, just in case." Asami said after a pause.

"Uh, why? I have a job to do! How the hell will I get the money?" Akihito protested and looked into the lover's eyes.

"I have a meeting outside of Tokyo and it looks like I have to stay there for the weekends, if nothing changes. I want you to accompany me." There was a little bit of annoyance in Asami's voice.

"Where to? Is something wrong?" The boy's face expressed concern.

"It's nothing you need to worry. I have some business to attend." The yakuza replied calmly and unemotionally. The photographer slightly relaxed.

"Then what is the reason for me going there with you?" Akihito said, snorting.

"You will warm my bed and be my pillow. What other reasons do you need?" the yakuza decided to tease his ferocious kitten. Akihito's eyes narrowed. The man sighed. "You'll like that place. You can even take beautiful pictures, if you promise not to take unnecessary ones. So you may call it a small vacation."

"You're going to work there!" Akihito pouted.

"I promise to make it up to you." Asami smiled gently. It was a disarming smile that transforms the normally stern-faced yakuza.

The opportunity to take pictures caught the boy's attention, but further attempts to draw out from the yakuza the exact location of the trip wasn't successful.

ooOooOoo

Both Asami and Akihito were pretty busy from Sunday to Thursday; that they almost didn't crossed with each other's path even at home. Just a quick kiss in the doorway; a funny note laid near covered dinner for the yakuza; a little heat and a hug at night when the older man did get to bed.

The yakuza held some meetings with Takamura and his son; entered into several shady underworld deals and a few legitimate ones. Each meeting was replaced by stacks of papers, which Kirishima thoughtfully provided him. The reports were followed with other meetings and so on. Asami tried to do as much work as he can to free a few days for the trip without worrying about his businesses at Tokyo.

On Sunday, Akihito was awakened by a call from his old friend. The man had an accident and injured his leg on the way to the wedding, where he was supposed to be the photographer. Akihito has agreed to replace him and shot out of the bed to get ready. He was grateful, that Asami allowed him to sleep without perverted molestation as soon as they got home. The yakuza was pretty exhausted himself; so he just scooped up his mate, and they both fell asleep right away.

Once Akihito got out of the bathroom, he saw as Asami pulls out one of the expensive suits, which man bought for him earlier. The photographer didn't have time to fight back and to look for something else, so he started to put on the offered pants. The yakuza helped with his tie; said that Suoh was waiting for him downstairs, kissed him and went to the bathroom to start his own day.

Akihito saw Suoh leaning against a BMW near the entrance to the building; the bodyguard helped the young man put the camera's equipment in the car. Once Akihito sat next to him, the guard handed to surprised photographer, a small package of juice and a sandwich. The young man was about to refuse, but his stomach chose exactly that time to rumble. Akihito blushed with embarrassment. Suoh just smiled knowingly and started the engine of the car.

On Monday, Akihito was correcting some photos; in the afternoon he was working on an article, which editor allowed him to write about the new photo gallery. The young man was surprised, when Okamoto's wife materialized near the desk he occupied in the office of the publishing house.

The woman asked him to provide her with photographs of her husband's infidelity, so she will be able to start the divorce proceedings. Akihito lost all sympathy towards the woman after the talk he had with Asami in the car. The photographer decided to gamble and exchange the photos for an exclusive interview. He wagered that his editor would be pleased with an article about the divorce of a budding politician; who was also known as a successful managing director of one of the famous companies.

Okamoto Suzuki thought for a moment; weighed the situation and since it's completely played into her hands, she agreed. The woman placed one condition, that the article will be released not earlier than Wednesday; referring to her wish to give the divorce papers to her husband before this.

Akihito secretly was glad, that he didn't make a bet with the yakuza, when a man offered to put one hundred thousand yen. As always Asami was right, and of course the poor photographer didn't have such amount of money.

On Tuesday, Akihito took pictures of the festival at a local school, and in the afternoon accompanied a reporter for the opening of a new French cafe. The young man tasted as many sugary products from presented range as he possibly could. In the end, Akihito bought two of the most liked pieces of cake for himself to take home. On his way back Akihito dropped by the publishing office, where his editor encouraged him with double bonus for an exclusive news about the divorce of a well-known person..

On Wednesday, the photographer spent the whole day on an outdoor advertising shoot; then editing and selecting suitable photos. When Akihito returned home, he saw a reversal of the morning newspaper with article about Okamoto, which his lover left for him to see. Akihito immediately dialed Asami's number and asked, if the older man liked it.

Yakuza chucked, but said that interview was good, although it provided a man an unpleasant call from Okamoto shortly in the morning. Akihito immediately began to worry. But his lover has assured, that there were no problems. He was thankful that Akihito prudently used the fake name. As for Asami himself, he can't be held responsible for Okamoto Suzuki's desire to bring this situation publicized.

On Thursday, Akihito was also quite busy. The day started pretty early with taking photos of a marathon, which was attended by elderly people. The photographer felt hugely embarrassed, when after an hour of running; he stopped out of breath and one the granny gave him water, patted on his shoulder, and when she continued to run the marathon, she told him to catch up. Akihito returned to penthouse drenched with sweat, took a shower, and up to four in the afternoon he worked on the photos from the Sunday's wedding.

A little later, Akihito received a call from Kou, who offered to meet up with Takato in a cafe. The young men had fun discussing the events of the masquerade, avoiding embarrassing moments for everyone. The photographer arrived home at eight, made dinner for his lover, took a bath and drifted to sleep as soon as his head was inches from the pillow.

Asami awakened his mate at ten in the morning and said, that the young man only has half an hour to have breakfast and get ready to leave. Akihito quickly tossed things for a couple of days in a backpack, and headed to the kitchen. To his surprise, the yakuza have prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast, which the photographer ate with great enthusiasm. Asami as it turned out is a good cook.

ooOooOoo

So friday morning had caught Akihito together with Asami in the elevator, while they both were going down to the parking lot.

The yakuza stood leaning against the wall with closed eyes and folded arms. There was a small travel bag near his feet. The photographer was standing near the opposite wall. His backpack was filled with change of clothes and was hanging on his shoulder. A small camera bag dangled from Akihito's neck.

Even now, Akihito still have no idea as to where they were going.

The older man deliberately avoided the photographer's questions about the place for their trip; successfully switching the conversation to another direction. After several attempts, the young man stopped trying.

Kirishima and Suoh met them in the parking lot; both standing near the limousine. The assistant quietly spoke with Asami, and then gave him a folder with documents. A guard, who was also the driver, put Asami's bag and Akihito's backpack in the trunk and opened the door for a young man to climb inside.

"I wish you a successful trip, Asami-sama." Kirishima bowed, the same time the yakuza sat down next to the photographer in the car.

"Hmm? Is Kirishima-san not coming with us?" Akihito asked in surprise, seeing as his lover's assistant headed to towards the elevators, while the limousine started to leave the parking lot.

"No. He is looking after everything in my absence." Asami said, looking down at the papers in the open folder, which he received earlier.

"I see." Akihito sat silent for a few minutes, and then continued. "Asami? Are you going to tell me, where we are going or not? I would like to know before we get there." Akihito made a last attempt to find out, but he actually didn't expect an answer.

"We're going to the neighborhood of Atami city." Asami answered, never taking his eyes from the papers.

"I see." Photographer replied absently.

Asami smirked still reading the papers. Small cogs and gears would soon fall into place in the young man's head, and the yakuza was waiting for the interesting reaction that for sure would shortly follow, after his lover would realize that he actually got a response. Asami's eyes carefully watched his mate's face. 'Yes, that's it!' Akihito's eyes widened and his head turned as fast as could towards his lover's direction.

"Atami? Why is it Atami?" Akihito's eyes sparkled with curiosity, which the yakuza was so fond of. The boy almost jumped up and down on the spot engulfed with his excitement.

"Hmm ... If I tell you to see the sights, would you believe me?" Asami tried steadfastly not to smile and to pretend that he was reading the paper.

"No!" Came the reply. "Try it again!"

"Hot springs?" Asami smiled, now looking at boy's direction.

"Hmm. I like this idea, but something tells me that's not the point." Akihito crossed his arms and squinted slyly.

"So you don't mind the hot springs, we will stay there longer, if we have time." Yakuza grinned and went back to reading the papers.

"You still haven't answered the question." Akihito puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find out about it when we get there; at least I did tell you the destination." Asami turned the sheet of paper he was reading.

"Here we go again. Avoiding..." the photographer sighed. "Do you intend to read the reports during the whole trip?"

"Hmm. Akihito, are you suggesting to entertain me?" Asami's lips widened into a broad predator smile and he turned his amused glance at his lover. "I know the perfect way to take your time for most of the trip."

"Sit where you are, pervert!" Akihito shrank on the door, opposite the direction from the yakuza. "You've only got one entertainment in mind. I would rather, prefer you to read a boring report; I have things to do on my own." Akihito waved with game console in front of him.

The yakuza relaxed, but didn't attack the victim; there is always a next time._ 'But it's so nice to tease.'_

"This isn't a report, it's your adoption papers." Asami said, tilting his head slightly to the side, watching the reaction of his mate.

"What? My adoption papers?" The photographer swallowed. The boy's eyes were all expanded and huge like saucer-cups. Asami could see all the emotions stirring in them. Bright sparks and flashes of fear, wish, love, confusion, uncertainty, desire, and many others that even he, couldn't identify or name.

"Yes. You will sign them when we get to the place." Asami held out his hand to the young man's face and ran his thumb over his lower lip, watching the movenent. The man abruptly withdrew his hand closed my eyes and when he opened them, he looked straight into Akihito's soul. "But, will you in fact sign it?"

Akihito looked into his mate's eyes, who allowed him to look and see his own bare emotions; among of which was the love, the need, also the uncertainty and the fear. Akihito only smiled gently; moved closer to the man and kissed him tenderly on the lips. And his partner responded with the exact same tenderness. This wasn't the kiss, which they usually shared in moments of passion; not the usual hungry desire and savagery, Here, it was only tenderness and love.

"Of course. Who am I without you? Just half of a person." Akihito broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Asami's forehead, looking straight at his lover. The yakuza smiled his rare genuine smile that filled his eyest sparks of life. Through time Akihito leaned back on the chair. "In any case, what is the the reason to sign papers in Atami? I could sign them at home."

"The reason Akihito, is that I'm not the one who is going to adopt you." Asami said, slowly enunciating every word.

"What?" Akihito's shocked face turned towards his lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Royal entertainment

Author: Nhaara

Beta: LadyReiven

Rating: K+

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, OC

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Akihito goes on a Masquerade.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: Finally there is an update. Well, the story will come to the end soon.

Great thanks to LadyRaiven! Rei, I'm so sorry that I always trouble you giving short time to make proofreading. Your help is priceless!

Thank you for your comments and support! I hope you will be interested to read to the end!

ooOooOoo

_**'Royal entertaiment' epilogue: The future horizons Part 2**_

"Wha?! What do you mean you are not one? Then who? Why?" Akihito gasped, felt confused and shocked, his expression changed into a wounded one. "I thought you're going to marry me." The last sentence was barely audible, but the older man still heard it. The boy turned his head away, but yakuza turned his face back, so they were able to look at each other. Asami's hand cupped his lover's cheek, and wiped the lone tear that fell using his thumb.

"Of course, I'm going to marry you. You shouldn't have any doubt in this." Asami frowned.

"But... But you just said..." Akihito tried to say.

"I just said that your adoption papers, will not be signed by me. One way or another, you will become the member of Asami family and be my wife." Yakuza soothingly said.

"But who will sign documents then?" The boy hesitantly asked.

"The head of Asami family, of course." Came the simple reply.

"Ehh? Why?" Akihito asked. He felt as though that he was standing under a waterfall and the heavy flowing water will break him causing him to fall into the abyss.

"Hmm... I'm too young to have such an overage son." Asami tried to make a joke, but seeing that the subsequent reaction is likely to be negative, so he decided to explain. "This will allow you to become a full-pledged member of our family and clan, with much greater rights and opportunities, but it also comes with a set of no small duties and responsibilities. I believe, that you will be able to cope with this. Though all of this will bring big changes in our lives." The man paused. "But that's not all."

"Not all?" Akihito decided to clarify, seeing that his partner is concealing something.

"That is just one of the conditions I got from the family head, when I asked his permission to include you into the family registery. I can only guess the reasons, but it's not definite if they are true. Better not to clog our heads with this for now. I'm sure, we will find out about reason after arrivel to Atami." Asami said with a sigh.

"One of the conditions?" Photographer asked hesitantly.

"Yes, one of the few ones, I got. Don't bother with this. They relate mostly just for me." The man smiled sadly.

"But..." Akihito was going to resent and insist that this seems to involve him also, and avoiding speaking with him will only worsen the situation.

"Aki," Asami looked into the lover's eyes with almost pleading look. "I will tell all you need to know and maybe even more if the need arises." The man closed his eyes, trying to get together, and when he opened them, it was already looking with more familiar look but still tender one. "I promise to ask your opinion about any of my decisions toward you."

Akihito nodded. Asami has promised, and the photographer knew one thing for sure, that whatever happens, the older man will without a doubt keep his word.

"Who is he? I mean Asami's head of the family." Akihito lowered his head and stared at his hands, afraid to look up.

"Who is he? Hmm... The first of all, the family's head is my father. What kind of person is he? Complex and a multifaceted one. Akihito, you shouldn't expect him to be so tolerant with your words and actions, as I do. Also you don't have to be blindly afraid of him. Be yourself, but I hope that you will try to hold your explosive temper and will filter your words." Asami slightly turned toward the photographer. The boy puffed out his cheeks, but he didn't resent as now it was the smallest of his problems.

"The head of the family is your father..." Akihito looked up, but still didn't look in the direction of the yakuza.

"Yes, Akihito. My father. You know, I also have a father and a mother, as well as you have." Asami said with a small smile.

"As I have..." In the next moment the photographer froze. Asami saw how photographer's face became pale and the pupils expanded, almost completely covering the iris.

_'Shock.'_ The yakuza thought. _'What are you so afraid of?'_

"I also have a father..." Akihito said unemotionally, looking in the direction of the yakuza with unseeing eyes.

"Akihito." Asami gently and loudly called for the boy, but it had little success. Then he gently cupped his cheek. The boy flinched, and his look regained consciousness. The photographer looked down. In his mind he felt as water flow of imaginary waterfalls has covered over and took him to fall into the abyss in fear. "Akihito, can I assume that you didn't tell your parents about us? And the fact, that you agreed to marry me?"

The boy laughed nervously. His face was all the same pale, and photographer nervously twirled the console in his hands.

"Ha-ha... somehow I didn't have time..." Akihito nervously rubbed the back of his head, but was not very successful in hiding his nervousness. "I'll tell them all about this later."

Asami rubbed a bridge of his nose and sighed. _'Damn! This isn't good.'_

"Akihito, a decision about signing adoption papers is not something to tell later..." The older man lifted a folder with documents. "...That is also concerns your family. You should have talk to them."

"I was scared." The photographer said quietly. "I I picked up phone like twenty times, but every time it rings I put it out because I'm scared." The younger man looked at him with wide eyes.

"Will your parents be against our relationship?" Asami slightly tilted his head and his eyes became unreadable again, it's as if Asami shut everything that he had opened for Akihito.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad are not aggressive against gays. But I don't know, what their reaction would be towards me. It's perceived differently, if you heard about something like this from others or you have to face with this in your own family." Akihito said.

"What are you going to do, if they perceive our relationship badly and will be against it? Will you leave me to please your parents or go against their wishes? What are you going to do?" Asami looked into his lover's eyes, although he was in a storm of emotions, nothing showed on his face.

"I don't know. I don't know, Asami." The photographer shed tears.

Asami pressed the intercom.

"Suoh, a little change of plans. Our the first stop will be in Yokohama." Yakuza said, as he heard the click of the connection.

"I understand, Asami-sama. We'll be there in an hour." The driver replied and communication was disconnected.

"Why?" Akihito looked for a partner.

"Because we can't go to Atami, until we settle all matters here." Asami reached up and wiped the tears from his lover's cheeks. "We will face whatever happens there together. Akihito, you probably don't quite understand the consequences or don't fully assessed the situation. The misunderstandings now could lead to bigger problems later. I'm afraid neither I nor you can afford that."

"What a misunderstanding are you talking about?" The photographer asked.

"Hmm..." The yakuza ran a hand through her hair.

"Did you remember, when I told you about the game which everybody play?"

"Yes, you called it 'Royal entertainment' ..." Akihito said, sniffling.

"Um, yeah. You see, Akihito, someone chooses to play it on his own, while others simply have no choice. From the birth I was destined to this fate, it's not that I'm against it. As in each game there are also own levels and rates, that grow proportionately. As you know, the higher you climb, the more you can lose. " Asami paused and looked at his lover. Akihito was listening to his surprise. "A month ago, my father asked me to take his place in this game here in Japan. He said something like 'it's time for new generations come to replace the old ones'. Moreover, he imposed on me a number of conditions for taking his offer. One of it was to settle down with one partner and get married. He even offered a list of possible candidates. High-class women; all born in well-off families." Asami chuckled.

"And you?" Akihito swallowed.

"It was quite surprising, but as soon as I rejected the proposed options, father asked me if I have someone in my mind. You see, he is a man who don't ask, but who demand, so it was kind of surprising when he asked. You know, the ever-changing partners are a big risk, as it is for life and loss of information." Asami said and lit a cigarette. "I said that there is indeed a partner with whom I live for more than two years. It wasn't surprising that family head knew about you."

"Wha? Did he knew about me?" Akihito looked up and swallowed. "He's... What did he say?"

"He asked me what I intend to do about you." The yakuza said. "You see nor your status, nor your job, nor your position in my life..." Asami was saying slowly at the same time making a gesture with his hand at each word, so a cigarette has left the smoke trail.

"...does not suit your family." The photographer finished for him. The young man's heart ached painfully. "Then why this farce with the wedding?" Silent tears ran down Akihito's cheeks.

Asami stubbed out a cigarette and pulled lover into his arms.

"Yes, you're right. I got exactly the same comment. But you see... Lawless Heart..." The man sighed, then smiled and kissed his mate on the head. "I would prefer a wild cat instead of a perfectly trained dog. I would rather hug you, even though you always wear a wiped jeans and gives me a lot of troubles, than embrace the most sophisticated woman who follows my every word."

"Hey! My jeans are all right!" The boy protested. Asami chuckled at the remark.

"Yes, yes..." Asami sighed, and then his face was completely serious. "The Asami's family head gave me a condition that he would agree to include you into a family registry, if you agree to marry me. However, he made it a condition that he sign the papers after a personal conversation with you."

"What about does he want to talk with me?" Akihito swallowed.

"I believe he will ask whether are you sure with this decision, as after the adoption papers are signed, your life will change dramatically." Asami suggested.

"What do you mean by change dramatically?" Akihito looked into the eyes of his lover. Asami saw as fear and indecision arose in their depths.

"Do you realize that by becoming an official member of Asami's family you are no longer be able to engage in criminal photography?" Asami asked slowly.

"Why?" Akihito said, not quite understanding.

"It's like going against the family. Besides, I'm not sure that after the official announcement of your new status, the police will welcome you with open arms. Also you would no longer be allowed to get yourself in life-threatening situations. And that include those situations you got into going after your target." Asami carefully studied any changes in photographer's behaviour.

The realization swept over the younger man, a pain expression showed on his face. He never really thought about the consequences. He loved his profession, but ..._ 'Asami also a part of my life...'_

"Yeah... you're right..." The young man said quietly.

"Akihito, if you sign the papers, it's a one-way road. It would be impossible to go back to how things were once you sign the papers..." The yakuza watched as the boy lowered his eyes and stared in front of him trying to understand what was said.

"I never really thought about this." Akihito said seriously.

"I see." The man paused, took and deep breath and quietly said. "Call your parents and tell them that you're coming to visit them and talk. You have two options. The first one is to talk to them by yourself at the beginning. I'll give you half of an hour. The second one is to talk with them in my presence. It's your choice. After that you will decide whether you will stay in Yokohama, or you will go on with me in Atami. Akihito, I'll accept whatever your decision would be. One more thing..."

Akihito looked up toward his lover, as the silence lasted long. The man's eyes were squinting and photographer noticed that the yakuza swallowed. When man opened his eyes, they were very sad. Asami ran his hand over his partner's cheek, then dropped his hand down.

"The family head has also put another condition on you for me. If I come to Atami alone, I'll be obliged to marry a suitable candidate, and never see you again. If I break this promise, then you will be killed." Akihito's eyes were like saucers, when Asami said this. "Akihito, in Yokohama, you'll have to make a choice, you stay with me, or we'll never see each other again."

"They'll kill me... I... you... not together..." Akihito had no other words.

Asami leaned his forehead to mate's forehead and whispered. "Call your parents. And while on our way, think over what I just said; what do you want to do and what sacrifices are you ready to make."

"Why do I get feeling that in this situation I will be only one who have to sacrifice something..." Akihito wispered back.

"..." Asami did't said anything to this. "Will you make a call?"

Akihito nodded and asked for water. After drinking half of the content and having spent half a pack of napkins to blow his nose and wipe the tears Akihito dialed his parents' house number and with a hoarse voice said that he would come to meet them soon.

Akihito's mother has free day this Friday, she worriedly asked are there anything happened. His father promised to get back back home for couple of hours. There were any serious assigments so he just had time today, and once his son has had a serious conversation he would meet him at home.

Both were silent during the remainder of the ride. Asami was smoking and reading documents which Kirishima put in advance in the car. Akihito went over the conversation he had with Asami. All the recent events reminded him of a kaleidoscope and the film scrolling at high speed. The scenery outside the window pass by and with each minute bring him closer to his hometown.

ooOooOoo

Forty minutes later, a limousine pulled up to the photographer's parents' house. Asami put aside his papers and looked at his lover, who still was lost in thoughts .

"Akihito." Yakuza called cautiously. Photographer eyebrows furrowed, as if he had an internal dialogue. The man decided to try again. " Akihito... We're here." The young man turned sharply his head at him, blinked a few times, and when his brain took the information turned back to look out the window.

Akihito saw the door of the house, but didn't attempt to go out and even move. The yakuza waited a moment, then decided after all to break the silence.

"Akihito, will you go alone or do I go with you?" Asami asked calmly, though emotions were raging inside. The photographer was unpredictable in such a state. On one hand, the older man liked him this way and felt excited, but at the moment the reason for their presence here brought only fear of the unknown and fear of Akihito's rejection.

"Hmm... It makes no sense to sit in the car." The younger man started. "In any case, you will come not now, but later, and in any case my parents will ask about you, when they would find out. Only could you be less... Um..." The photographer hesitated inciting words.

"To be less than what?" Asami raised an eyebrow and said with teasing tone.

"Less powerful... and less mocking..." The young man went on, ignoring lover's teasing remark.

"Don't worry. I'll be a good boy." Asami assured. Akihito turned to look at his lover with narrowed eyes and doubt. The older man just widely grinned. Akihito sighed and reached for the door to get out of the car. Asami stopped his mate by the arm, pulled him closer and kissed gently on boy's lips. The yakuza had a straight serious face, when they parted from each other. "You don't have to worry about this." Akihito nodded.

The young man confidently walked to the door and immediately opened the door, which was unlocked.

"I'm home." Akihito shouted into the house.

"Ah, Aki! I'm at the kitchen! Come here!" Very cheerful female voice answered back. "Aki, Are you sure that you don't have any problems?"

"Mom, I 'm fine. No problems!" The photographer said, taking off his shoes. Asami followed suit as soon as the young man offered him slippers.

"Aki, are you sure?" A woman's voice insisted. "You usually don't visit us often, especially if it's not a holiday. If you come in time like this, then often you do have problems. You called me an hour before and here you are. Suspicious!"

Akihito ran a hand over his face. Asami smirked.

"Mom, I said that I have no problems... " Akihito said, with a touch of exasperation and walked into the kitchen.

Woman was wearing in breeches, shirt and apron, stood with her back to the door and was cutting something, while occasionally distracted to stir the contents of the pan, standing on the plate.

"Oh, you do always say the same thing. 'No problem...' and then..." Akihito's mother gestured with a knife and at 'no problem' changed her tone of voice, mimicking her son. "...And then it turns out, do have one. How do you usually say? Ah, yes! There is just 'a situation'. And before that? Our policeman neighbor often led you home after some of your 'adventure'. Can you imagine, how embarrassed I was?"

"I was still in middle school " The photographer outraged.

"And you never changed..." The woman murmured, place the knife down, turned and hugged her son "Hi, sweetie! Oh, my... Why didn't you say, that you are not alone!" Akihito's mother blurted out, when she saw Asami at the kitchen door, then blushed.

The woman was short, with a beautiful appetizing figure, short chestnut hair. She had mixed blood and this can be seen by a glance, even if Asami didn't know this fact originally. Akihito got from her a eye color and hair color from her blood line. There also were the same sparks as photographer's in her eyes, which immediately caught the yakuza's attention.

You didn't even give the chance to say a word!" Akihito replied indignantly. "Let me introduce you to each other. Asami meet my mom, Takaba Yuna. Mom, this is Asami Ryuichi's... he is..." The young man hesitated.

"I'm his... friend." The yakuza finished the sentence, and smiled with one of his the most charming smiles. "It is nice to meet you, Takaba-san." Asami slightly bowed.

"Hence all the same trouble..." The woman muttered. Asami raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You look more like trouble... His friends are all same careless guys like him. You're something else."

Asami smiled. He liked this woman.

"I can assure you, that Akihito was behaving well lately, so trouble isn't the main reason for his visit." The yakuza said. Akihito narrowed his eyes in the lover's direction, flushed with indignation, but the man didn't let him to say anything. "By the way, you have something boiling behind."

"Ah, right! Curry!" The woman screamed and turned back to the stove, lower the flame and again stir. "You know, when Akihito called I immediately had two versions of the causes and issues respectively. The first one, what into did Akihito get involved this time?"

"Hey!" The photographer outraged. "I did said that everything all right!"

"You always say the same thing, so we don't worry. And then you come and say 'Hey, there's this situation...' Aki, you're our son, your father and I worry about you." Takaba Yuna said without turning around.

"What is the second cause, Takaba-san?" Asami asked.

"Oh, absolutely absurd!" The woman smiled and waved her hand from the idea, as if she tried to brush off the flies.

"And yet? I would love to hear." The man insisted.

"I thought, that this time Akihito might finally decided to settle down. That he came home to tell uss that he had decided to get married." Akihito's mother laughed. "It's absurd, isn't it? My son is like his father, until he won't be taken by the collar, he won't marry just anybody. I thought, that I should ask for an Omiai for him. Just recently there were several offers."

The woman felt as though it became unusually quiet behind her. Her son would usually immediately reject the idea, but now there is just an unusual bubble of silence. Takaba Yuna slowly turned around and saw her son frightened, pale and wide eyed and the attractive man was looking directly at her.

"Um... Aki? What is going on?" She started to say in indecision.

"I think you won't be able to achieve much from him at the moment." Asami took a quick glance at his lover and sighed. A man came up to his mate, directed him towards the chair. The young man immediately flopped on one.

"Asami-san, what's going on?" The woman looked at yakuza with worry. "Please, explain to me."

"You're very a perceptive woman, Takaba-san. I congratulate, you hit the jackpot." Asami said quietly.

Akihito's mother looked puzzled for a few seconds. She went through the previous conversation and her eyes filled with awareness.

"Wha? Akihito decided to get married? Are you kidding me?" Takaba Yuna cried out in surprise. Akihito swallowed. Asami nodded once.

"What? Aki is going to marry?" There was a surprised male voice from the door. Asami turned around and saw his lover's father.

The man was as the same height as Akihito, wiry figure, black hair and dark eyes. As well as his lover man put on worn jeans and had camera bag .

"Ah! Welcome home, dear! As far as I understand Asami-san, Akihito's really going to get married. But... I don't understand why he has such reaction..." Takaba Yuna turned toward her husband. "Please, meet my husband Takaba Takumi. This is Akihito's friend Asami Ryuichi-san."

"It's nice to meet you, Takaba-san." Asami bowed slightly toward the newcomer.

Takaba father's eyes widened when he heard the name, but the man quickly gotten over the surprise so as to not scare his wife.

"Asami-san... huh... That explains the limousine in front of the house. What did Akihito got involved this time, Asami-san?" The man asked with a sigh.

Takaba Takumi was a photojournalist at a local newspaper, he mostly worked with social issues, but didn't close his eyes and ears against criminal news, especially considering the specifics of his son's work. The name he just heard from his wife's lips, was familiar to him and knew about the rumors that have been circulating around the man.

"What makes you think that Akihito in trouble?" Asami raised an eyebrow. Akihito was silent and scared to even move, he knew that his father may know who his lover is..

"Your presence here has made me think so. What does such..." The elder Takaba paused choosing a neat word. "...'influential' person in different areas as you have to do with the photographer who mainly specializes on a certain kind of photos."

"Akihito is a very talented young man with wide interests. Maybe you wouldn't really like the reason of my presence here, but I can assure you, I'm not here to hurt your son." Asami looked straight the man's eyes as he spoke. Akihito's father nodded.

"I see. I heard a lot about you, and one of the facts is that you're a man of words you give." The senior man replied, not looking away. Asami nodded in silent agreement.

"Um..." Takaba Yuna didn't quite understand what was happening. "Let's all of us sit down at the table and continue the conversation over the tea. I can't wait to hear more about marriage! Akihito, who is she?" The woman was already preparing tea and serve the table.

Asami sat down next to his lover. The elder Takaba took the bag into the other room and returned without his jacket and sat down at the head of the table, when his wife already was pouring tea into the mugs.

"So, Aki... Please, do start from the beginning." Akihito's father said quietly and grabbed a cookie from the plate, which his wife also put on the table.

ooOooOoo

Akihito thoughts were filled with panic. He took several deep breaths, made a small sip of tea, which his mother set before him, glanced sideways at Asami, but he didn't look up at his parents.

_'What the hell! I jumped from the roof of the building, I dealt with the Mafia bosses from different countries, I even shot and had been shot! It was really scary! Why the hell am I afraid to tell my parents that I sleep with a man!' _Akihito cursed himself._ 'The first step is always scary, isn't it?'_

"You see, it's not that easy... Things are much complicated..." Akihito began to speak. His mother tilted her head to the side in anticipation, and his father raised his eyebrows with question expression. Akihito took another deep breath in and blurted out. "The last two and a half years, I'm in a relationship with a man."

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut in fear. A minute later without getting response the young man opened one eye and then another one.

"Hmm." The answer came from Takaba Takumi.

"Oh!" Takaba Yuna said, then turned toward her husband and poked him in the shoulder. "I was right! You owe me a trip to the onsen!"

"Aki, why did you have to say about it today? Weren't you able to wait until next month?" Akihito's father was puffed his cheeks and propped irritably one with his hand. "This month I wanted to buy a new camera, and now have to buy the damn trip to the onsen!"

Akihito dumbfounded shifted his gaze between the parents.

"You're not surprised..." The boy muttered.

"Well... your father and I have thought about this opportunity." Akihito's mother shrugged her shoulders and then she falsely puffed her cheeks. "Although I already unrolled my lip for the wedding. Such a pity."

Asami silently watched the unfolding amused show. _'Oh, yes! I like the Takaba's family! They will be a good addition in our midst, indeed. We won't be bored...' _The man took a sip from the cup to hide a pleased smirk from his lover.

Akihito's cheeks turned red, he narrowed his eyes and looked like a bomb, which was ready to burst.

"You... you... you made a bet on me!" The photographer blurted. "You made a bet on my orientation! And you call yourself my parents!

"Well... I wouldn't call it quite a bet." His father made pensive face and tried not to look at his son. "It's hard to name this as bet when in case of the first person winning, he get something from this, and in a case of the second person winning, there are nothing happend, so each of them stay with what they have."

"It doesn't change the fact! You made a bet!" Akihito crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um... Well... Yes..." The elder Takaba didn't resist. "Asami-san, I dare to suggest that you are Akihito's partner, are you not? "

"Yes. I am." Asami said calmly. "Are there any objections?"

"..." The elder man didn't answer, but stared into the yakuza's eyes. "If Aki is with you, what is this about the marriage that my wife mentioned earlier?"

"I did propose to Akihito to formalize our relationship, the official way possible allowed by Japan's laws." Asami explained without taking his eyes off the older Takaba.

"What do you mean by 'formalizing'?" The elder Takaba narrowed his eyes.

"Through the adoption by Asami's family with all the rights." Asami said and Akihito looked down.

"What did Akihito say?" Takaba Yuna asked.

"Akihito accepted the offer." Yakuza looked at the woman. "He was supposed to sign the papers today."

"Was supposed to?" Akihito's father asked puzzled.

"Earlier Asami learned that I didn't tell you anything about the adoption, or about my relationship with him. He insisted that I first speak with you." Akihito said quietly.

"I see." The elder man shifted on his chair. "I need to smoke."

"I'll join you, if you don't mind." The yakuza said, and smoothly rose from his chair.

Asami smirked when he saw Akihito's mother pelted her son with questions about their relationship, Akihito with red cheeks, flopped his forehead down on the table and groaned at the woman's persistence.

Takaba Takumi and Asami went out into the garden. Both lit a cigarette and stood in silence for a while.

"Asami-san, I know who you are. And I know what dangers await my son being with you." The older man said.

"So you're against it?" Asami asked.

"You know, my opinion in general doesn't matter. Akihito had lived alone and made his own decision for the longest time. If he loves you and you feel the same way about him, it's silly to fight fate." Takaba blew smoke into the air.

"You have heard about my family. I'm sure you do understand that as soon as he signs the paper there won't be turning back." Asami said softly, and blowed his own smoke into the air.

"You also have to realize that no matter what name he has, nothing will change the fact that he is my baby. We'll accept him anyway. I just hope you're not going to do anything against this fact." Takaba said cautiously.

"Takaba-san, if Akihito won't change his mind, he will be adopted by my father. This way Akihito becomes the rightful younger heir of the Asami clan. If something tragic will happen, he may become a full-pledged head of the clan." Asami paused and looked at the older man. "You have to understand, that if your son signs the adoption papers, you and your wife will automatically become members of Asami clan as well with all the ensuing consequences."

"And that's why you insisted that Akihito spoke to us first..." Takaba summarized.

"Yes, this is one of the reasons." The yakuza stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray outstretched by older man.

"Asami-san, do you love him?" Akihito's father asked, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"..." Asami didn't answer anything, but he met a man's eyes and allowed him to see more.

"Then I rely on you. I ask you to protect my child." Takaba Takumi turned completely to the yakuza and made a deep formal bow.


End file.
